The City
by amitte
Summary: This story follows Bella, Alice, and Rosalie lives while living in New York City. They are young, fashionable and very successful. Will they find love in the fashion capital of America? ALL HUMAN CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The City

* * *

Chapter One: Breathe

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, and I can't breathe, without you, but I have to. Breathe. – Taylor Swift_

* * *

Jacob had the nerve to follow her into the elevator of the building she lived in. Bella was still in shock, the statement he made earlier not yet setting in. _I kissed her._ Again. The third time he had cheated on her.

"Can I just explain," Jacob begged like he was trying to convince someone to hand over the last Mark Jacobs bag ever created.

"No, now get out of my building," Bella said coldly not turning to face him in the front of the elevator. She would not let him see her break down; her mother raised a strong woman. Couldn't this elevator move any faster! Bella owned one of the penthouses on the top floor with her best friend from Princeton, but come-on!

Jacob, trying to take advantage of the current speed of the elevator he pleaded "She meant nothing to me…I swear." Oh the nerve he had.

When the elevator finally opened, Bella jumped out and speed walked to her apartment. She was done, and had enough. Obviously he didn't catch the memo because he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

Wiping her arm back like a cobra, Bella replied icily as she slid her coach key chain into the door, "Don't touch me. Three strikes and you're out! We're DONE."

"Baby stop," He cried.

That did it. Turning sharply on the heal of her black Alexander McQueen pumps, she faced him, her amber eyes flickering with anger. Jacob almost stepped back in the sudden glare. "I'm not your baby."

With that she flung her door open and slammed it into his frozen face.

Placing her quilted white Chanel on the counter top, Bella walked to the back of the penthouse and opened the double glass doors that led to the balcony. Bella had to grab the wall for support as she let the previous news hit her. It was like being hit by a bowling ball. Her legs felt like they were ripped out from under her-like rejected piece of fabric.

When Bella placed her hand on her moisturized cheek, she felt the wet substance streaming down her face. Pressing her hands into her eyes, she tried to push the tears back. He was a pig and she refused to cry over him.

Try as she might, tears still fell.

Gazing at the multiple skyscrapers and buildings in the city she loved, a huge gust of fall air slammed into Bella's frame. Whipping her tears and long chestnut brown hair back.

_Ehmagosh! _The wind was a sign! God was helping her be strong. Helping her push back the horrible feelings of rejection. Helping her move on from the pig that was once her boyfriend ever since college. It would take time-something she learned from her sister's many relationships- but she would get over it with grace. She would move on like Jen after Brad and Angelina became Brangalina.

* * *

Alice walked down the busy streets of Chelsea, New York eager and excited. Not wanting to scare the other pedestrians, she speed walked, now only a two blocks from the penthouse she shared with one of her best friends from college.

Alice was ecstatic; she had scored two front aisle passes to the Calvin Kline fashion show in a week for her two best friends, Rosalie and Bella. Working as a backstage producer for CK had its major perks. Of course, Bella could just as easily get tickets to all the designer's shows because of her senior reporter position for the style section of the New York Times but they were usually aisle two seats. Not to be outdone, Rosalie's position as a marketing director for Michael Kors had perks, but not front aisle perks. They would go insane, she was sure of it.

The click, clacking of her Calvin Kline brown suede ankle boots brought her back to reality, as she turned on the street in front of her building.

"Good Evening Miss Brandon," the doorman to my building said as he opened up the door for Alice. He was an older man, probably around sixty-five. Despite his age, he was tall and fit, a must in the fashion capital of the world.

"Thanks Thomas," she replied, smiling her ice breaker smile politely.

"Oh Miss Brandon," Thomas said, stopping Alice as she headed for the elevator. "Miss Swan and Mr. Black arrived earlier and were arguing as they went into the elevator."

Like the gold bangles Alice tried to push up her slender arm, her smile fell. That could only mean one thing, the bastard cheated on her again. Desperately needing to see her friend, Alice ran across the freshly waxed marble floor and into the polished wooden elevator.

Alice wasn't sure if she should

a) Kill Jacob

b) Kill the slut that he cheated with

c) Hire a hit man to kill both of them

d) Call Rosalie

e) Call her loving mother to help

f) Take the stairs because of the decrepit elevator

Alice opted for d because she was positive Jacob's six foot eight frame could take her, being only four foot eleven.

After dialing Rosalie's number on her iPhone, Alice heard her high voice, "Hello."

"Rose, Bella needs us, the jerk did it again," Alice said harshly into her phone.

"I'll be right over, I'm just getting out of a meeting," Rosalie said quickly, already understanding what Alice was referring to.

After hanging up, and opening their penthouse door, Alice saw Bella spread across the black leather couch, _What Not to Wear_playing from their plasma screen television. Bella was wearing her navy Juicy sweat suit over top of a white beater.

Looking closer, Alice realized Bella was crying. It was more shocking when Chris Brown and Rihanna got back together.

Bella never cried. She was always the strongest out of their group of three. Always there for her friends, never concerned with her own emotions, it was heartbreaking.

Placing her brown hobo bag on their granite countertop, Alice walked over to Bella and grabbed her in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, he's a jerk," Alice said truthfully. She never liked Jacob, even from the beginning of their relationship.

"Why did he do this to me again?" Bella asked.

"I don't know hon, but he's a pig and your better without him," she said as she wiped Bella's mascara streaked cheeks with the hem of her cream BCBG sweater.

"It hurts Al," Bella replied, pressing her head into Alice's short, lily scented hair.

* * *

Rosalie grabbed her black Mark Jacobs bowler bag from her office desk and sprinted - well as fast as she could in five inch pumps and a high waisted pencil skirt – into the street and threw her arm in the air for a cab.

When the cab skidded to a stop in front of her, Rosalie jumped in and shouted the address of her best friend's penthouse to the bald overweight driver.

"Any thang for you sweethauwt," said the driver, winking at Rosalie through the front mirror. Ugh, he was a slimebag. Rosalie rolled her eyes and watched through the window as the driver swerved in and out of lanes, ignoring the honking of other mustard yellow taxis.

When the taxi skidded to a stop, Rosalie threw the driver a twenty and ran to their building. "Their upstairs Miss Hale," Thomas the doorman announced as he opened the door. He knew by the look on her face that she was in a hurry.

"Thank you Thomas," Rosalie called over her shoulder, not wanting to be rude to the older man. He reminded Rosalie of her own father, despite the fact that her he owned a law firm in the city. They were both tall and always acted like gentlemen. That's how her dad had won over a model for a wife.

After unlocking the penthouse door with the spare key Alice and Bella had given her, she saw her two friends huddled together on the couch, Alice rubbing soothing circles on Bella's back.

Tossing her bag on their love seat, Rosalie grabbed Bella in a tight hug, and heard her quite whisper, "It still hurts…d- did I do the right thing?"

Rosalie was stunned. Bella was always so sure of herself, always had confidence. Seeing her eyes begin to fill with tears, Rosalie tried to distract her, "Of course you did B." Spreading her arms out like Vana White, Rosalie said, "You are Isabella Swan, senior reporter of the New York Times. You are young, beautiful and strong. He is a pig, and you deserve so much better."

Every word rang truthful. All Alice could do was nod in agreement.

* * *

**Updated: 8-23-09**

Looking back on the chapters, I noticed that I had spelt some of the designers name's wrong or that I was just not happy with some of the phrases. Really sorry! I cringed when I read that I had spelt Kline with a C instead of a K. Sometimes when I typed the chapters, I didn't prof read after.

Thanks x 10 to those who let me know of my mistakes!

Again, really sorry. For all the copies of Teen Vogue and Style I have read, you would have thought that I would be able to spell Blanik correctly!

xoxo

Lex

* * *

I really liked the idea of Bella, Alice and Rosalie living in New York City, so I channeled my inner fashionista. If you liked the first chapter please tell me. I'm planning on the story to consist of multiple chapters, and I want to post a new chapter every weekend.

As always, thank you for reading.

xoxo

Lex

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter Two – We Break the Dawn

_Ooh, there's somethin' 'bout the skylight tonight. Somethin that lets me know everythin's gon' be alright. - Michelle Williams _

* * *

Rosalie decided she would sleep over, so after grabbing her own juicy sweats from the drawer she claimed in Bella's room, the three ladies settled in for an intense, four hour _What Not to Wear_ marathon.

With the help of half a dozen sushi rolls from Geisha, Bella's heart mended itself. String by string, it wove back together.

Rather then feeling like an empty tube of lip gloss - dry and used up – Bella's confidence started to come back. Slowly but surely.

"I have major good news," Alice squealed on the couch after placing her personal platter on their hard wood floor. She could not hold her good news in anymore, and she knew it would defiantly make Bella fell better.

"What?" Bella and Rosalie said in unison, giggling at Alice's excitement.

"GuesswhoscoredtwofrontaislepassesfortheCalvinKlineshow?" yelled bouncing up and down on the couch like a work out ball.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_," Bella and Rosalie screamed grabbing Alice in a tight hug.

"Ehmygosh…only celebrities get those seats!" exclaimed Bella. She was so astonished; it was like seeing Santa in front of the tree.

"I know, that's just how good I am," Alice said nonchalantly, wiping an imaginary fuzz ball from her shoulder.

* * *

The girls had decided earlier to plan a dinner together during the week knowing that Alice would be running around like a chicken with her head cut off to get all the models in order before the show.

Bella just had to complete her last paragraph and print out her article on Milan's Fashion Week for her editor and she was free for the night.

It would be her third cover article; all she had to do was finish it with a kick butt hook. But what was catchy enough to keep her readers addicted and excited for her next article?

_But Pollini's identity needs more than symbols. It requires a recognizable style rooted in a meld of its history and a thrust forward to the future_

Add period…save…print…

Grab out of printer…turn off Mac…

Finally done, Bella grabbed her black Fendi Spy off of the corner of her polished wooden desk.

"Good evening Miss Swan," Bella's butt kissing, eager to please intern said as she walked out of her office. In the beginning, Bella thought it was fun to send college students for Starbucks when she could just as easily get up and get it herself, but she got over that charade pretty fast.

"Hey Caitlin, the girls and I are going to that restaurant Nipote, so you can go home early if you want," Bella said. She felt bad keeping the poor girl so late some nights, she was only twenty.

"Oh, that's perfect actually. Its Ryan's birthday so we're throwing him a surprise…._blah blah blah,"_ Bella stopped paying attention after awhile. Caitlin was a sweet girl and a good writer, but boy could she talk.

After saying goodbye to her intern, Bella dropped off her article and waved down a taxi.

The fact that she was only twenty minutes away from food was a very good sign because she was starting to get that weird clammy, lightheadedness feeling in her body that happened when she forgot to eat. She had to watch fifteen videos of runway shows that were sent to her via e-mail for her article. It was just the price she paid for getting an overview report on the fashion week in another country on press before any of the other major papers were able to. Her commitment was why she moved up the rankings so quickly.

Bella pinch-tightened her silk gold Hermés scarf as she got into the scratched taxi. After closing the door, the _garlic anchovy Brooklyn cheese pizza _smell hit her in the face like a wrecking ball. Pulling her Chanel No. 19-scented hands to her noise for relief, Bella called out the intersection of the restaurant to the New York Mets baseball cap wearing driver.

* * *

Tapping her purple Tory Burch foot impatiently, Alice waited at the table for her friends to arrive. Why did she always have to be the punctual one?

It wasn't like she didn't have anywhere else to be. The show was as stress filled as it usually was.

Making sure the models were dependable enough, making sure the right model had the right pieces, correct fittings, lights, stage, music, and seating, not to mention dealing with Francisco Costa freaky mood swings…

Alice loved it more then her red Birkin, and that was sayin' somethin'.

Absorbed like a sponge in her thoughts, Alice didn't notice when Rosalie and Bella walked in.

"Hey girlies," She said as they sat down.

"Hey Al…you look a little tired," said Rosalie. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fi-ne," Alice said, not realizing she was letting out a yawn simultaneously. "It's just the show; Francisco's been driving me up a wall. He fired three models during their fittings. I almost chucked my cell at him."

"Are you sure, we can always order in and watch a movie," said Bella, concerned with the major purple bags that were forming under her friend's eyes due to lack of sleep.

"Yeah totally… anyway I heard the food here is supposes to be amazing, critics give it five stars!" Alice said as she glanced around the impressive high end looking restaurant.

The walls were a dark maple wood – the tables draped with white fabric and shinning silverware. With waiters dressed in matching black slacks and button downs, the restaurant had a scene of exclusiveness and prestige. Located in between 1st and 2nd Avenue, it was where the wealthy went to dine.

Bella was so relieved she finally got some food in her system. And some very good food at that-like the best she's ever had!

Every meal included five courses. Bella ordered the lobster consommé, poached halibut, the hanger steak, which was followed by the traditional digestive salad and the spiced red wine poached pears with Tahitian vanilla ice cream. The food was designed so gracefully around the plate - each small portion like a picture.

Not wanting to stuff anymore in her small frame, Bella placed her white cloth napkin next to her half eaten finished plate and sighed in contentment. She was such a foodie.

Picking up her glass wine glass to her glossed lips, Bella noticed a man walk towards their table.

He had thick bronze - colored hair that was gelled to rise above the smooth marble of his forehead. He was normal in height, probably five nine or ten. But it was when Bella looked into his light green eyes she was sucked in. They were the color of a jade gemstone. Sparkling - breathtakingly beautiful.

Thankfully, she snapped out of it and placed her glass back down when she felt a familiar vibration in the front pocket of her ultra dark wash citizen strait leg jeans because he was approaching their table.

He was dressed in a bleached white chefs jacked, cuffed over at the sleeves and dark wash jeans.

"Good evening ladies I'm Chef Masen. I hope your meal exceeded your expectations tonight." he said politely. His eyes traveled across their faces as he asked, landing on Bella's smiling face.

"It was wonderful," she said whole heartedly.

"Well, I'm very glad you have enjoyed yourself at my restaurant," he said still staring at Bella. The way he looked at her made Bella's hands sweaty.

Then he smiled a crooked smile that sent Bella's heart into a sprint-like after running five miles in Central Park with Rosalie, it wouldn't slow down.

Noticing her current state, Alice and Rosalie quickly intervened.

"Yes, thank you," Alice said looking from Bella to the chef and then back to Bella again – her head whipping around so fast she looked like a cartoon character, Rosalie had to hold back a giggle at Alice's suddenly jerky head.

They were still looking at each other smiling.

"Um…Well thank you for dinning at Nipote tonight and we would love to have you again," it was like the invitation was just for Bella. And with that he turned to asses the other guests in the restaurant.

When he turned, Bella got a very good look at the distressed back pockets of his dark washed jeans, they had to be Diesel.

Fake coughing to get her attention, Rosalie said "Ahhemmm, Crush x 10!!!"

"More like x 100!" squealed Alice.

"Pul-ease…I'm NOT crushing," Bella said defensively.

"Yeah you are B," Alice said knowingly. "I could tell the way you guys were looking at each other…your cheeks are even pink."

"Al, Rose…I'm, I'm not sure if I need that in my life…I'm not sure if I want it right now," Bella said suddenly serious. She had just gotten her life back together. The strings were threaded, stitched and knotted. She didn't want someone to come and walk into her life and rip them out from under her again. Bella wasn't sure how much she could take. "Anyway, leave me alone…what are we fifteen!"

"Fine, let's get the check," wined Rosalie. She was getting jiped out of her fun. "Someone over here needs sleep like Justin-Bobby needs a hair cut," Rosalie said pointing at Alice while she slid a piece of golden blond hair back into the bobby pins that were holding up her business styled swirled bun at the base of her neck. Alice had said she was fine, but Rosalie didn't like how much she killed herself over her job. She was working sixteen hour days, and that was more concerning then Fergie dying her hair brown.

Laughing at Rosalie's _the Hills_ slam; the girls paid the check and grabbed their respective bags.

* * *

"B, Manolo or Jimmy," Alice called from the inside of her twenty feet walk-in closet. Not breaking her stare on the two pairs of six inch black heals in front of her. The back wall of the closet was a floor to ceiling shoe section. She had three built in departments: flats, heals, slides/wedges. Each organized by color, designer and style within that design. Alice had a specialized ladder made in order to reach the top compartments – Bella had a matching one.

The Blanik's design was gladiator strap like. The straps rapped high to her ankle like a web. Small dark jeweled pieces nestled into the top straps that made the shoe slightly sparkle with the right light.

The Choo had one simple strap that went over the toe and a flirty black ribbon that tied just above the ankle.

Both of the beautiful shoes could be worn with her black one shoulder Calvin Kline mini. Cinched in at her petit waist, Alice's dress hit her mid-thigh. The silhouette was just high enough on her chest to insure privacy from all the freakishly tall models.

"Manolo, always Manolo," Bella shouted from her own closet. They were both getting ready for the show. Alice had been at the hall the whole day; she had just gone home to change.

Alice needed a quick second opinion. Running out of her closet, Alice grabbed her cell that rested on top of her bed.

"Rose, Manolo or Jimmy," Alice shouted frantically. She had about twenty more minutes until she needed to be out of the building.

"Manolo, the Choos will break after the second hour."

Rosalie was right. The width of a two centimeter heal could nearly take one hour of backstage sprinting let alown two.

* * *

PLEASE READ!!!

I have a very important question that I need answered for the next chapter:

Does anyone know where the Masen family is originally from? I know Edward was born/lived in Chicago, but where was his family from? England, like Carlisle? Mediterranean Region?

If you know PLEASE tell me ( its for next chapter )

ALSO, a little less important:

What are "PM's?" Does they stand for "Personal Messages?" Did I get it right??

LAST THING ( long list I know, I don't blame you if you have already stopped reading )

If you don't understand some of the inferences that I make, please ask me. I would hate to think you didn't know what I was talking about.

As always thanks for reading

xox

Lex

P.S. Francisco Costa was brought in to be the successor for Calvin Kline after the brand was bought in 2002. That is why Alice says "Francisco" and not "Calvin" ( you might want to remmember this for the next chapter...hint...hint )

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter Three - Beautiful

_Like the clouds you drift me away, far away, yeah, and like the sun, you brighten my day, brighten my day, yeah - Akon_

* * *

She was armed and dangerous. Well, as dangerous as she could be behind the scenes at a runway show.

She had a massive clip board stuffed in the crevice of her small arm with a picture of each model, as well as their pieces and the order in which they were to walk. A thin black headset rapped around her small head with a mouth and ear piece so she was able to stay in contact with the other producers of the show.

Tugging a rack of gowns that collectively weighed more then she did, Alice walked to the back of the stage where the models were dressing.

Half dressed models tried to hold statuesque like poses while make-up stylists tried to buff away any imperfections. Plus hovering hairdressers had brushes and combs strapped to their waists, with bottles of hair spray in their hands like they were preparing for war.

There was only forty-five minutes until the show started. Needless to say, everyone was in panic mode.

One of the assistant designers had just called in on Alice's headset claiming he had a "code blue" situation.

"What's the problem Hayden," Alice asked the young man. His wavy brown hair was cut above his ears. With his strong jaw bone, he could have made bank as a model, but he only measured five seven.

"Alice, we can't find Elle's left heal!" he shouted, his face so fire engine red; he looked like he was having a heart attack.

Then realizing who he was speaking with, he looked down at his black dress shoes in embarrassment. Alice had no time for a shoe situation. Assistants were so annoying. Alice didn't know if she should

a) Tell him to use the brain God had given him and figure it out

b) Fire his butt for wasting her time

c) Help him with his current predicament

d) Laugh in his face and walk away

Deciding to be Mother Teresa like, Alice opted for c. "And you looked everywhere?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. It must have gotten lost in the racks when they were moved," he said trying to muster up an excuse for being unprepared.

"I don't want to hear excuses. Do you have the shoe in another size," Alice said trying to come up with something off the top of her head.

"Yes, but they're an eight and she is a ten," he said not fully understanding.

"I don't care," Alice responded quickly. "Sorry hon, you're going to have to squeeze," She said turning to the nervous looking model. She was rod thin and couldn't be more then seventeen.

Giving the young girl an apologetic smile, Alice turned the heal of her six inch Monolos towards the make-up artists that had called for help before the shoe shortage.

As she walked to the left side of the stage where the mirrors and make-up was set up, Alice heard a louder beeping in her ear signally an incoming call.

Hitting the ear piece button Alice waited for the call to come in.

Three seconds later, Alice heard the quick accented voice of her boss, "Aulice do you mind dressing de rest of de men? I have to say hello to Victoria and Sarah Jessica."

Yes as in Beckham and Parker.

"Yes of course I'm on my way," Alice said into the mouth piece as she jogged to the opposite side of the hall to the men's section.

* * *

Half naked men didn't really bother Alice anymore. At first she was like a hormonal fifteen year old, giggly and skittish. She got use to the scene after her second show. Goose bumps didn't rise on her skin when her hands brushed across their faces to clear their hair. All of the men were tall with chiseled features, just part of the job.

When she got to the male section, she saw her thirty year old boss throwing a pair of slacks at a model. He was dressed in his usual crisp white button down, dark jeans and black dress shoes (Kline obviously.)

His Brazilian sun kissed face turned up in a smile of relief when he saw Alice running on the balls of her feet towards him.

"Oh thank goodness," Francisco said as Alice ripped her purple pen out from under the clip of her clip board. "I have dressed Franco, Daniel, Nicolas, Liam, and Brooklyn," he counted as Alice placed a small check next to the names. There were ten male models total. Alice only had thirty minutes, but she would get the job done - she always did.

"I've got it covered, don't worry," Alice said before he ran out the back double door to the audience.

Looking down at her clip board, Alice saw the names of the preceding models. "Noah, Joel, Ayden, Landon, and Jasper please grab the first outfit in your bag and then I will be around to style the pieces for you," Alice spitted out, not bothering looking up from the board.

* * *

After dealing with the make-up mayhem, Alice sprinted back to the male section in the far right corner. Thanks to Rosalie and the five mile power runs she made Bella and Alice complete, she was barely out of breath.

Finally styling four of the models to the picture presented, Alice looked down at the only name without a check.

"Jasper," she shouted. The man heard his name called and his head shot up like a bomb out of a canon. When his dark sapphire - blue eyes met her hazel ones, her voice got caught in her throat. His wavy sandy-blond hair bounced around his sun-darkened face from the sudden movement. A pair of dark green trousers covered his long legs, leaving his chiseled chest bare.

Alice could not think straight. Her head was screaming at her to go dress the man because she only had twenty minutes left, but her body was currently paralyzed. What was wrong with her? She had looked at guys with only boxers on and didn't have this reaction. Her mouth started to get dry, trapping the words that needed to come out. She needed a Vitamin water stat!

Finally recovering, Alice walked over to the model and lifted her papers to find his picture. Flipping through it twice, Alice realized his pictures weren't there, which meant she didn't know how Francisco wanted his clothes styled. Crap.

"What's wrong Ma'am," he said, noticing Alice rip through the pages in her clipboard like she was trying to find her homework with a teacher standing over her. His words were blanketed by a heavy southern accent. Oh lord, this only made him more irresistible.

"I can't find your info," she said quickly. Thinking even faster, she pressed a French manicured finger to her ear piece, and waited for her call to go through.

"Francisco, sorry to interrupt but I don't have Jasper's Polaroid. How did you want his first look styled?" she asked still flipping pages.

"Top two buttons undone, with de blazer over top," he said breathlessly. He must have been running back down to the stage.

"Got it," she replied lifting the button down and blazer from the bag. "Throw this on please," Alice said to the man in front of her. She was surprised the words actually came out clearly, rather than a bunch of stuttering.

Responding to her orders quickly, Alice watched as Jasper's biceps flexed while he pushed his long arms into the sleeves of his black button down and as he pulled on the matching blazer.

"Tuck the shirt in please," she commanded. Alice had to look away when Jasper unbuttoned his pants and revealing the tan skin above the top of his white CK boxers.

When he was finished, Alice noticed the collar of his blazer was flipped up in the back. Despite her six inch heals, she still had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach around his neck.

With her head right next to his neck, she could smell the honey notes in his cologne. Being this close to him made Alice's heart bounce around in her chest – it made her palms sweaty.

Not being able to help it, Alice spread her hands over his broad shoulders wiping away the lint on his black blazer. Or that's what she wanted him to think.

Stepping back to admire her work, she saw Jasper's pronounced cheek bones turned up in a smile revealing a set of straight, Tide white teeth as her eyes raked over his long body.

Smiling her best flirty smile back at him, Alice got lost in the depth of his eyes. They were like the depths of the ocean, the sky right before the sun went down.

The familiar beeping of her earpiece, snapped her back.

"Alice, you've got ten minutes," she heard the low voice of the tech producer announce.

"I'm lining them up now Jim," Alice answered turning away from the cute x 10 guy she was just having a smile contest with. It was harder then handing the last pair BCBG Max Azria sunglasses back to the salesperson and saying _"No thank you, I found a better pair at Target." _Not that Alice would ever do such a thing. Pul-ease!

* * *

"Aaaattention," Alice shouted as she climbed five steeps up the medal ladder keeping her legs together to insure no panty-peaking. It was Whitney Port season three of _the Hills_ style, but better.

"When I call your name, get in a line in front of Olivia and Payton on the right side, they will put you in order," Alice announced pointing to the two blond-haired assistant producers with clip boards and headsets strapped to their heads like Alice's. "Carla, Franco Gabriele, Daniel, Belina, Nicolas, Madison, Liam, Kina, and Brooklyn." She could be pretty loud when she had to – her size didn't do her justice.

"The names I didn't call please follow me to the opposite side," she said as she climbed down the stairs.

"I will only repeat this order twice, so if you don't catch it ask someone else, or feel the wrath of a caffeinated Francisco Corta," she said to the other ten models.

"Okay I need Eva, then Noah, followed by Addison, Joel, Sophia, Ayden, Elle, and Landon. The finale of each three sets will be Mia, and then Jasper," Alice shouted out like a drill sergeant.

Realizing Jasper was in her group almost made Alice break out into a happy dance. Knowing she would get some strange glances, she controlled her excitement.

A guy like that was probably taken; he was the finale for crying out loud, the spot reserved for the best model casted. It was like thinking Zac was single. Yeah right. Vanessa already snatched him up like the last purple Birkin; try again in some other lifetime sucker.

* * *

As her models got in line, Alice called over to her assistants to make sure they were ready. She always felt the need to stay on top of everyone, maybe it was her inner control freak.

"Olivia, Payyyton?" she said into her now gloss covered mouth piece.

"We're set Alice," she heard one of the girls say through her ear piece.

"Jim, we're ready to go," Alice announced to the man in the control booth.

"Copy that. I'll give you a count down Alice," he said. _"Okay lights Bill," _she heard him say.

Overhead lights went down, lights underneath the fifty foot runway lit…and…show time.

"Ready?" Alice said, lifting her head so she could see into the seasoned model's eyes. The model nodded in response causing the scarf on her neck that connected to the edge of the gown to fall. Alice pulled it back into place and gave the model a supportive smile.

"Alright Alice, in five, four, three…" Jim said.

Counting the two seconds in her head, Alice grabbed the model's rail-thin arm and pushed her on the runway.

* * *

Obligated to do at least two interviews, Alice glossed her lips, straightened out her hem, and strutted out into the hall.

The hall outside of the runway was crowded with eager camera men, models, business men, celebrities, and pushy photographers that were thankfully held back with a fence that they weren't allowed to cross. Caged in like animals.

"Miss Brandon…Miss Brandon…Miss Brandon," she heard numerous reporters call out. Being the main producer of the show, reporters were always eager to hear about the problems backstage and with the designer.

Alice glided over to the most important-looking reporter. He was wearing a classic three piece gray suit. Frameless glasses covered his tired brown eyes. With a pen and pad in hand, he looked like he was going to pounce.

"Miss Brandon," he said, smiling at her when she approached. "Evan Park, Vogue Daily Post."

Boy did she know to pick the important ones. Alice got ready for the predictable questions; they always came in three phases.

Phase one: Opinion?

"Miss Brandon, Would you mind giving us your professional input on the previous collection?" the reporter asked.

"The collection this season was very regal. All of the pieces had a minimal like quality to them. I believe that the gowns towards the end of the program exemplified this characteristic the best," she answered confidently. It was all the truth. Alice could imagine Jacky O strutting out in the navy tailored pencil skirted suits.

Phase one: COMPLETE

Phase two: Show problems?

"How was the preparation like for an event of this magnitude?"

"As always the process of selecting models that have the attributes that Francisco likes to portray in his shows is always a challenge, however, I do believe my team and I were able to accomplish that task," Alice answered.

Phase two: COMPLETE

Phase three: Problems with designer?

"One last question if I may Miss Brandon," the reporter said as he looked up from his pad, already two pages full. "Did Mr. Costa run into any problems throughout the show, from start to finish?"

They always asked this question to the producer, like they thought they would get more dirt from them as opposed to the designer. Yeah right!

"Francisco went through the same process as most designers do when their pieces are being presented. I do believe that Francisco puts an added level of stress upon himself to unsure the best quality for his customers. He knows what people expect in his collections, but never fails to exceed those expectations," Alice answered. Her mother always said that she should go into law, always being able to weasel her way out of difficult situations.

Phase three: COMPLETE

"Thank you so very much for your time Miss Brandon," the kiss up reporter said.

"Of course, please enjoy the rest of your evening," she said smiling a toothy smile and turning on her heal to face the next pushy reporter.

* * *

She had sent her assistants to gather the clothes and place them in their appropriate racks, so all Alice had to do was steam the last four gowns, and then she could head out.

Bella and Rosalie were hilarious. They were standing awkwardly against the back wall watching the clean up scene in front of them unfold. Alice made them promise that if they wouldn't touch anything, they could come backstage with her.

As they watched numerous gowns being pulled away on racks their eyes continued to pop even farther from their head. They were like twelve year olds at a Jonas Brothers concert.

While Alice was on her third gown, she heard Bella in the background whisper "_Ehmygoodness_, that's gorgeous!"

Bella and Rosalie were gawking at the finale gown. It was a silver metallic floor length gown that had two inch straps and a long V – shaped plunging neckline.

"B, you're not tall enough for the neckline of that dress," Alice said in a matter of fact manner, turning around and smiling to let her know that she was just kidding.

"Pul-ease you're like four inches shorter shrimp," Bella said giggling.

"Hey I got you in here remember! The only person that it would fit right would be Rose," Alice said. "Plus, I've got a steamer and I know how to use it," She said pointing the hot end of the rod towards her friend.

With that the girls busted out laughing like they were watching a Will Farrell movie.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys in the hall, let me just put these gowns back," Alice told her friends as she pulled the rack to the back of the room.

* * *

Even though the majority went to the after party in Soho, there were still some models in the back hall trying to find the clothes they came in wearing, so Alice wasn't the only one still there. Separating the gowns back on the racks, she heard a familiar soft southern voice from behind her.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Just of the sound of his voice made Alice giddy. She smiled as she turned on her heal, already having a strong feeling who it was.

"Do you happen to know where they put all of our jackets…I'm Jasper by the way?" He said looking down at his shoes shyly. But it only made him cuter to Alice.

"Oh yeah, they um put them behind the make-up carts in the uh closet…and I'm Alice," she said, lifting her small hand for him to shake. Real smart, Alice thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip between her white teeth and then hating her self for not re-glossing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Alice, thank you for your help," he said, brushing his soft lips across the knuckles of her hand.

Offering up a shy smile, he walked out of the room to get his coat, leaving Alice more stunned than when she heard that Audrina was leaving the Hills.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I did writing it because I was doing an Alice sized happy dance the entire time. Who caught the military inferences? Get it???? Because Jasper was a Major in the Civil War (Well I thought it was funny.)

Thank you so much for all of the alert/favorites/reviews. I appreciate it x 100!

As always thanks for reading

xoxo

Lex

P.S. Now review like Michael Kors' life depended on it!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4 – Crazier

_It feels like I'm falling, and I'm lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier, crazier – Taylor Swift_

* * *

The fresh, leafy smell of the end of fall filled her lungs, and the familiar bobbing of her B-cups calmed her. Running was really the only thing that actually could. Well running, and the sight of the sun at five thirty in the morning.

The pressures of Rosalie's occupation always pressed down hard, like a two hundred pound weight.

It built up stress inside her. People's eyes on her, waiting for her fall so that they could spread gossip around faster then when Britney's hair lost a battle to a pair of scissors.

But she was strong. Getting to the top of a marketing brand as big as Michael Kors was no joke. It was like climbing the Grand Canyon in heals and a micro mini.

As a woman, she fought everyday against the business connotations. But she stomped on those ideas and thoughts. With each stride of her long, Under Armour tight covered legs, every time her Nike Shocks pressed down into the dirt path of Central Park; she stomped on the people that doubted her in college.

Her econ professor at Columbia told her that _"business in New York wasn't a woman's field,"_ and that she wouldn't _"hack it."_ But boy was he wrong.

Maino lyrics filled her head while she rounded her fifth mile.

_**How the h*** could you stop me?**_

_**Why in the world would you try?**_

_**I go hard forever**_

_**That's just how I was designed.**_

_**That's just how I was built.**_

_**See the look in my eyes?**_

_**You take all this from me**_

_**And I'm still gon' survive.**_

* * *

Jumping out of her walk-in-closet-size shower, Rosalie grabbed a white cotton towel off of the towel warmer rack in her marble coated bathroom.

After drying her long body, Rosalie tucked her cobalt blue Alexander Wang ruffled blouse into a pair of wide leg gray trousers.

After clipping the top sections of her wavy blond hair back in to a silver clasp and appalling a small amount of mascara to her _maybe she's born with them_ lashes, Rosalie grabbed her usual yogurt and granola out of the refrigerator for breakfast.

Taking out her black Bernardi pea coat of her hall way closet, Rosalie slipped on her black Marc by Marc Jacobs pumps and walked out of her building in Chelsea.

"23rd and 4th please," Rosalie said as she slipped into the back a taxi. She had to talk to her father, before she went to her office. A designer that used to work for the brand was suing because of a stress induced brain aneurysm. She claimed that they had "worked her too hard."

Rosalie needed her father to see if they actually had chance of walking away with something. If the information went public, it could hurt the brand's marketing more than when Michael Phelps lost his endorsement to Kellogg's.

* * *

After paying the scruffy faced driver, Rosalie walked towards her father's building.

As she opened the large polished doors, she whacked into something as hard as a wall, causing Rosalie to drop her black file folders and Michael Kors satchel.

"Gawd, look much," she spitted under her breath, realizing it was a rock of a chest she rammed into, as she took a step backwards to stabilize herself.

"I'm so sorry, Miss," the man said as he bent down to grab her belongings.

Offering her items back to her, Rosalie took in the man standing in front of her.

He was a head taller then her, which was surprising since she was five nine. His muscular, broad form reminded Rosalie of the football players she dated at Columbia.

He had brown curly hair that fell to his ears. He was wearing black slacks, and shoes. A navy tie hung from the unbutton buttons of his royal blue dress shirt, that made his light blue eyes pop. They were as blue as the sky on a cloudless day.

Rosalie's heart started to race like when she finished her first marathon three months ago.

The way his hair fell into those eyes made Rosalie want to run her hand through his hair. She had a thing for the brown hair, blue eye combo.

"It's okay, I should actually look where I'm going more often," she said apologetically, as he placed her files back into her arm.

"Rosalie," she said smiling her Orbit white smile, as she offered her hand for him to shake.

"Emmett," he said back, shaking her hand. When his smooth skin touched hers, goosebumps ran up her arm.

He smiled back as he turned to open the second glass door for her.

"Thanks," she said as she walked into the building. Rosalie couldn't help swinging her hips a little as she strutted to the elevator…just in case he was watching.

* * *

"Well, you guys should be fine. The evidence is insufficient, the case should be disregarded," Rosalie's dad said from his desk, still in is attorney zone.

He was still looking over the files from the ex-designer. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he flipped through the pages again. "Her law firm didn't even bother to write the party's included or the date published!" he said astonished.

"Okay thanks daddy, it would be really bad if this got out," Rosalie said, letting out a huge gust of air from her lungs.

Truthfully, if this case messed up her company, Rosalie would be more depressed then when she saw pictures of Robert Pattinson with short hair.

"Sure sweetie," he said from his large leather desk chair. "I'll write a defense just in case. Are you free for lunch tomorrow? We could go to that bistro on 21st and 3rd mom always talks abo-."

They were interrupted by a knock on the wooden door.

"Come in," Rosalie's father said loudly.

"Excuse me sir, I didn't mean to interrupt," he said opening the door timidly.

"It's alright Emmett, what is it?" Rosalie's father asked.

Oh boy…Emmett. That guy from the door-collision! Insecurities ran through Rosalie's mind faster then an Olympic sprinter.

Was she wearing enough gloss, mascara? Was her hair in frizz mode? Did she have any flyaway hairs anywhere?

"I completed the legal briefs for the McDaniel case…" he said trailing off when Rosalie turned around in her chair to face him.

"Good, let's just finish those contracts now then." He said gesturing for Emmett to come into the room. His voice was both approving and commanding.

"Oh Emmett, have you meet my daughter Rosalie?" he said gesturing to Rosalie like an usher showing teenagers their seats at a movie theater.

Emmett's eyes bugged out of his head a little when he said the word daughter. The boss's daughter.

"Yes daddy, I bumped into him a little earlier," Rosalie said smiling at the man standing in the doorway. Emmett let out a deep boyish chuckle that Rosalie wished to hear again.

"Daddy I'll come back tomorrow to get that report, I have a meeting at eight," Rosalie said as she stood up to grab her folders and bag from the chair. She tried to be as graceful as a ballerina since he was still watching her.

"See you soon honey," he said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Rosalie didn't forget to give Emmett her best flirty smile before walking out of her father's office.

* * *

Bracing the whipping wind, Bella tightened the belt of her cream colored Burberry pea coat and stepped out of the taxi.

It was her day off, so Bella opted for a pair of black Tory Burch flats and dark wash skinny leg Citizen Jeans as she walked the streets of the Farmers Market.

It was her favorite place to be on, besides with her best friends.

All of the beautiful colors, and fresh aromas calmed her. Like Alice had her closets, and Rosalie had her running, this was Bella's own peaceful heaven.

When large bunches of mint caught her eye, Bella skipping over to the table like a three year old during Christmas.

As she walked, Bella whipped her Blackberry out the blue-is-the-new-black tote she used when shopping for food, and sent a text to Rosalie and Alice.

_Audrey Hepburn Night???_

_-B _

She knew they would agree. It was something they did at least twice every month. Bella would make something delicious, and the girls would huddle around in their black Juicy Sweats, with their hair in tight buns and pearls around their necks.

_Yes, Yes, Yes!!!!_

_-A_

_Can't Wait_

_-R_

Preoccupied with the meal she was planning out in her head, Bella didn't notice that someone was standing next to her until she reached out to grab a set of parsley, and he did as well.

Knocking their hands together by accident, Bella turned her head up to come eye to eye with the Chef from the restaurant that she ate at the other night.

Oh gosh what was his name? Chef…Chef…What was it?

"Sorry, go ahead," he said gesturing to the herb.

He was wearing a navy Lactose Polo under a Nike zippered jacket. To Bella's disappointment, a navy New York Yankees hat covered his copper colored hair.

"Oh, it's okay," she said smiling as she turned to look at him. When his sea green eyes meet Bella's amber eyes, his face broke out in a crooked smile that made Bella giddy.

"Didn't you come to my restaurant last week?" he asked.

"Yes. My friends and I did, best halibut I've ever had," she said casing him to smile even wider. "I'm Bella," she said offering her hand.

"Edward, and thank you, your very kind," he said shaking her hand. It was like lava, erupting from Bella's core. He must have felt it too, because he didn't let go of her moisturized hand for ten seconds.

Yes Bella counted them in her head.

"So what are you making?" he asked, finally letting go of her hand.

"I'm not sure yet, my friends and I are having an Audrey Hepburn night," she replied and then mentally smacked herself in the head for sounding like such an idiot.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's or Roman Holiday?" he asked, letting out a small chuckle.

Ahhhhh he knows Audrey! That gave him extra points on her _Edward is a Hottie_ list.

"Both," she said, relieved that he didn't think she was a wack-job.

* * *

As the afternoon fell, Bella and Edward continued to walk side by side in the market. They talked about meals they have made in the past, places they have been.

Occasionally their hands would brush together sending a sparks through Bella's core. She wanted to hold his hand, have his arm around her shoulders, to lean into him.

It was sort of like when Alice and Rosalie had bought Bella her first Birken. She just wanted to hold on and not let go.

They were at the far end of the market when Edward's smooth voice broke Bella out of her trance.

"Bella, I know this is sort of sudden," Edward said looking down at his white Nikes. "Well, I was just wondering…if I could maybe make you dinner sometime?"

Bella could hardly contain herself, she felt like she was about to jump out of her skin.

"I'd love that," she said smiling more brightly then when she heard that Zac Posen was coming out with a new line of party dresses.

Reaching into her tote, she grabbed her brown coach wallet and took out one of her business cards.

"My cell phone numbers on the back," she said offering him the card.

* * *

The smell of Bella's cooking enveloped Alice as she walked through their penthouse door.

Work was busy as always. They were preparing for a print add for Francisco's new collection, so that required models. Alice's job was to cast all of them.

Despite her schedule, she still had that Kline model on her mind. It was like he was imprinted in her head. Every time she saw a navy shirt, she thought of his eyes-picturing them sparkle.

Alice really needed to talk to her friends. She needed to let them know she was in major crush mode.

"Hey B, I'm back," Alice shouted from the doorway.

"Hey Al, Rose will be here in ten," she said from the kitchen.

"Kay, I'm gona change," Alice said as she walked into her bedroom. She didn't know if she should

a) tell her friends

b) remain in silent crush mode

Deciding on option a, Alice slid her Luca Luca print dress off her small shoulders and pulled on her black Juicy Sweats. They were a must for Audrey night.

After grabbing her Channel pearls, Alice walked to the kitchen and found Rosalie sitting on their counter who was chatting with Bella while she lifted her roasted chicken from the oven.

"Hey Rose, B… I have to talk to you guys," Alice said leaning against the counter.

"Yeah I have to tell you guys something too," Bella said sliding off her purple oven mitts.

"Same here," said Rosalie as she slipped down from the counter top.

"Okay, how about we say what we need to at the same time," Alice said. The girls nodded their heads in agreement and giggled at the new game Alice had just created.

"Kay, on three. One, two…" she said trailing off.

"I'm crushing," the three girls said simultaneously.

* * *

Thank you, Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are cooler then my Taylor Swift addition of Teen Vogue!

Ohmygoodness! The "La Push Gang" actors for New Moon were finally announced the other day. If you haven't already seen pictures, you need to look up the guy that is going to play Paul. Now I love Taylor Lautner very much, but this guy is hot x 10! ( ***waves hand in front of face for relief)

Micheal Kors is the name of one of my favorite designers, sorry for the confusion.

As always thank you for reading

xoxo

Lex

P.S. It would be really awesome if all the people that alerted my story wrote a review, but don't feel like you have to (is my attempt at reverse pyscology working on ya?)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Little Things

_The little things you do to me, are taking me over, I wanna show you, everything inside me oh, like a nervous heart crazy beating – Colbie Caillet _

* * *

For the next three hours, the girls sat huddled around on Bella and Alice's leather couch.

They were breaking down every moment they had spent with their crushes. Every word, every body movement, every thought.

The girls were now moving onto Rosalie.

"So I was opening the door..." Rosalie said to her best friends. She was hunched over at her waist, her voice high with excitement. "and I rammed right into him."

"I thought it was a wall at first," she admitted then turning her voice to a soft whisper. "That's just how strong he is!"

"Okay what did he say after?" Bella asked squealing on the couch.

"He said 'sorry miss' and grabbed my folders off the ground. After I introduced myself, I went up to my dad's office."

"Wait! What's his name? You haven't told us yet," Alice asked. She was happy x 10 for her best friend. Rosalie had as many bad relationships as Jennifer Lopez.

"His name is Emmett," Rosalie said smiling, picturing him.

"Wait are we talking Chace Crawford or Ed Westwick?" Bella asked wondering about the appearance of Rosalie's crush.

"We're taking Crawford eyes with curly Westwick hair!" Rosalie squealed.

* * *

After stepping out of her office for a quick lunch, Bella walked back into the polished medal elevator of the Times Building.

Rounding the corner, spiced chocolate notes engulfed Bella's sense of smell, causing her to gag. The only one who wore that perfume was...

"Jessica," Bella said acknowledging the short, stringy haired reporter inside the elevator.

Looking up from her Blackberry Pearl, Jessica's M.A.C. make-up covered face just nodded in response.

Jessica was Bella's main competition at the Times. Although they had the same amount of front pages, Jessica still held a grudge because she had the pleasure of looking at a pigeon infested brick wall through her window, while Bella's overlooked the Hudson.

_Whatever._ Bella didn't have any patients for a reporter that looked like she had just walked out of a Liz Claiborne ad.

Slipping on her Starbucks non-fat Chi latté, Bella thought about her article. She was reporting on the 3-D and geometric aspects of Oscar de la Renta's new collection.

She didn't have the front page today, but the article would make inside cover at the very least.

Walking towards her office door, she heard Caitlin's high voice speak into her desk phone, "Miss Swan's office…one moment please."

"Miss Swan, Alex brought over some cutouts he thought would be useful for your article while you were out. I put them on your desk."

"Okay, thanks Caitlin," she said. Bella's editor was always giving her prints of collections she was reporting on. They made a great team. They were the Dolce & Gabbana of the newspaper world.

Setting down her latté and vintage Chloé bag, Bella sifted through the clips of designs.

"Miss Swan, I have a call for you on line three," Caitlin said through the intercom on her desk phone.

Picking up the polished black corded phone, Bella pressed her french manicured pointer finger into the third button.

"Isabella Swan," she said. Bella always used her full name, it made her more professional.

"Hi Bella, its Edward…remember from the other day," a soft voice said.

'_Remember.' _Like Bella could forget. Pul-ease! That was like forgetting what Zac Efron looked like without a shirt on in _17 Again_. Both events would always be ingrained in her memory.

"Yeah I remember. How are you Edward?" she said giggling and leaning back into her leather desk chair.

"I'm good, and yourself?"

"Good, just looking through some clips for my article."

"Oh, I woln't keep you long then. Well see Bella, my friend kept telling me to wait another day to call you, because apparently by calling you now I sound desperate, but since I'm already talking to you I mine as well ask…would you be free to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked rushing his words like he only had thirty seconds to talk.

"I'd love to."

After giving him the address of her building, Bella spent about thirty minutes spinning around in her wheelie chair, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

After the stepping out of the cab, Rosalie snuck a peek at her reflection from the metal door handle of her father's building.

Her brown knee length dress with a detailed small leather belt at the waist was the perfect combination of work-appropriate and fashion. Her long wavy blond hair hung over her shoulder in a loose side pony. Altogether her look said, _'I work hard, and still look hot.'_

It was the message she wanted to get across to a certain someone who worked on the tenth floor.

After walking out if the over-sized elevator, Rosalie saw her new crush walking to the printer in the corner of the main office area with the April copy of _Cosmo Girl_ in one hand. It was more shocking then the fringe boot fad.

"Wow Emmett. I pegged you as more of a Sports Illustrated kind of guy, but Cosmo is good too," she called.

"Oh Rosalie you have to help me. I need a women's perspective here," he said sprinting over to her. Of course that made his curly hair fly around his head like a model. _Ehmygosh can you say gorgeous? Okay snap out of it Rose!_

"My sister's fifteenth birthday is in a couple of days and I have no clue what to get her?" he asked with a worried look on his face. Like a six year old thinking that the tooth fairy would forget about them.

"Well does she have any hobbies, favorite designers?"

"She always talks about some guy named Zac, that help?"

"As in Posen, um… she has good taste," Rosalie said in approval. "My favorites have to be his Wimbledon Dress. His Ship Shape gown is beautiful if she has a formal occasion to attend. I also love his Sander dress and you can never go wrong with any handbag in his silver metallic collection."

When Rosalie finally brought herself out of her Posen mind frame, she saw Emmett starring at her like she had just spoke pig latin. If his eyebrows scrunched together anymore, they would be in a strait line.

Backtracking fast Rosalie said, "Why don't I just show you. All meet you at Barney's at eight?"

Emmett's eyes immediately lit up, a large smile of relief covering his boyish face. "Oh thank you so much, I have no idea what I'm doing," he said letting out a gust of air and holding up the magazine.

"No problem, I'll see you later then," she said turning on the heal of her gold slides.

* * *

"Hey daddy can I ask you something," Rosalie said placing down her fork on the place of half-eaten garden salad that sat in front of her. Rosalie and her dad had stepped out for a short lunch at the Greenwich Village Bistro to finalize some of the court papers.

"Sure hon, what's up?" he said placing his club sandwich back on the eco-friendly tray.

"Well I don't really know how to ask this but, um what's Emmett like?" she said, trying to be nonchalant about it so her father wouldn't notice-he was an attorney after all.

"Oh Cullen, smart kid, he's in his junior year at NYU Law. This is his second year interning for me, I'll probably offer him a position in the firm when he graduates," her father said. He spoke as if he was a coach talking about his future football recruit. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, he needed help with a birthday present for his sister," Rosalie said sipping her lemon water and hopping her father would buy her lame excuse like the media did when Lauren and Heidi said they feud was over.

* * *

After applying the third coat of gloss to her Scarlet Johansson lips, Rosalie finger-combed the ends of her pony tail.

Why was she so nervous? It's not like this was a date. She was helping him pick out a birthday gift for peat's sake.

Trying to listen to the rational part of her brain, Rosalie let out a gust of air from her lungs and watched cars pass from the cab's scratched window.

All of her nerves came back when she saw him leaning up against the wall of Barney's. Even looking awkward, he was still a ten.

"Rosalie," he called when he spotted her coming out of the cab.

"Hey Emmett. You can call me Rose if you want, everyone else does," she said, trying to act like she hadn't seen him there the entire time.

"Okay, thanks so much for your help tonight by the way."

"Don't thank me yet, we haven't found the perfect gift," she said as they walked through the large glass double doors.

As the familiar smell of leather handbags and Chanel filled her nose, Rosalie was home.

"Rosie, Rosie," she heard the high voice of the salesperson that always assisted Rosalie and her friends.

"Hey Riche," she said after giving him a double kiss on each cheek.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me look at my favorite marketing director," he said taking his skinny arms off of Rosalie's shoulders. "Boss by Hugo Boss dress, Burberry belt, Mui Mui sandals, beautiful job," he said clapping his silver ring covered hands together like a school teacher.

"Thanks Riche. Has the new Zac Posen collection arrived yet?"

"Just in. Come, I'll so you," he said offering his elbow to which Rosalie slipped her arm into.

"Rosie please, please tell me that yummy looking boy is single," Riche whisper asked as they climbed up the stairs to the second floor.

"I'm pretty sure he's strait. He didn't know who Zac was at first," Rosalie said a little too loudly.

"Ah the good ones always are," he said snapping his fingers like he had just lost a bet.

After reaching the second floor, Rosalie was greeted with colorful winter collections.

"Here's his new line. Rosie if you need anything just call for me," he said excusing himself and nodding towards a very awkward looking Emmett.

"Okay do you know her sizes?" Rosalie asked Emmett while she fished through a rack of blouses.

"She comes up to here," he said pointing half way up his chest.

"Hum, well since I don't know her sizes, what about a bag," she said laughing at his attics while releasing her grasp from a cream chiffon blouse.

"What's her favorite color?" Rosalie asked as she walked over to one of the display tables.

"Purple," he answered confidently, following behind her.

"Those just came in this morning Ma'am," one of the sales women said watching Rosalie practically duel over the lavender metallic collection in front of her.

"That's perfect. Emmett satchel or clutch?" Rosalie asked pointing to each bag.

"Um what?" he said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and biting his bottom lip nervously. Did he seriously do that just to look even cuter!

"We'll take the satchel," Rosalie said to the sales women giggling at Emmett's actions.

After Emmett paid for the bag, the women left to box and rap it.

"Are you and your sister really close?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, my mom's passing and my dad not ever being around brought Carson and I closer."

"I'm so sorry, on both accounts," Rosalie said staring into his ice blue eyes. She couldn't even imagine losing a parent.

"Thanks, my dad's a surgeon at Mount Sinai. He always wanted me to take over his practice after college. Since I went into law, it's been pretty bad. We don't really get along to say the lease. And for my mom, well she was sick for a long time...so its better that she's in peace now," he said honestly. Rosalie could see the difference in his eyes when he talked about his father verses his mother. Hard, and then soft and sorrow filled.

"Your purchase Miss," the sales women said handing Rosalie the paper bag.

"Thanks," she said giving the bag to Emmett.

After they walked out of Barney's, Emmett haled down a cab for Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, would you go out dinner with me?" he asked shyly looking down at his shoes.

"Like a date?" she asked. Rosalie was more surprised then when she heard that Corbin Blue was headlining his own tour. He was laying on family drama ten minutes ago, and now he wanted to go to dinner?

"Not if you don't want it to be like that. It could a thank you meal. It's only a date if I kiss you goodnight," he said as he opened the cab door for Rosalie.

"No, I'd love to go to dinner with you," she said smiling brightly as he took out his Blackberry. Instead of putting her name underneath her cell phone number, Rosalie put the name _'Shopping Cuttie.'_ It was a test she always used to see if the guy was actually paying attention to her rather just her appearance. If he could actually identify and remember her from a million other girls in his contact list.

"I'll call you," Emmett promised slipping his phone back into the back pocket of his cacky Brooks Brothers dress trousers.

"Miss you gotta get in the ca. The lights a turning" the annoying cab driver shouted out the window ruining their perfect moment. Rosalie hadn't noticed that Emmett was still holding the door open for her.

"Have a good night," Emmett said smiling as he closed the door after Rosalie.

* * *

Sorry, sorry for the lateish chapter. My Beta just got back from Europe and had some major jet-lag issues.

Just incase you haven't typed in 's_upper hottie that will be playing Paul in New Moon' _in your Google Image tool bar yet, his name is Alex Meraz.

Has anyone read the GQ Robbert Pattinson artical, the one where he talks about FANFICTION!!!! Yes I said it!!! He says, and I quote "It's suprisingly hard-core. And very well written." Can you believe that???

Just so you know, Chace Crawford has light blue eyes and Ed Westwick's hair is supper dark brown. They are both actors on Gossip Girl. Sorry if you got confused for a second. If you have any more questions fell free to ask.

As always thank you for reading

xoxo

Lex

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6 – If Ever I Could Love

_I wonder if you feel, the same way that I do, if ever I could love, I think it could be with you – Keith Urban_

* * *

After applying a double coat of gloss to her _Easy Breezy Beautiful_ lips, Bella grabbed her black quilted Chanel and walked out of her bedroom.

"B you look stunning," Alice said turning in her seat at the wooden kitchen table. She had to raise her head up to see over the stacks of model identification cards. Alice tended to take more work home than Ryan Seacrest.

"Are you sure?" Bella said insecurely. It was more out of character than Chris Brown pleading not guilty. Bella was never second guessing when it came to clothes.

She knew her black three-quarter sleeved Zac Posen belted tunic synched her size 2 waist and sparkled in the right light. She knew her black Nanette Lepore pumps elongated her slim legs, and that her long hair looked silky smooth falling in soft waves down her back.

So why did she have the same feeling in the pit of her stomach like she did when she interviewed with the Dean of Admissions at Princeton?

"Yes, and don't even think for one second about throwing a pair of skinny jeans under that tunic, it's perfect!" She said smiling at her abnormally insecure friend.

"Thanks. I guess I'm just a little nervous," Bella said. "I haven't gone a date in what, four years?"

"Well don't be. You could put Leighton Meester to shame right now," Alice said trying to be as supportive as possible. She was so happy Bella was going on a date because it meant she was moving on, or at least trying to.

The girls were interrupted by the buzz of their doorbell.

"Eight o'clock. Right on time," Alice said nodding in approval and getting up from her seat.

After smoothing out her tunic one last time, Bella walked over and opened their door.

"Hey," Bella said smiling. When she met those jade eyes, a familiar tingly feeling rushed through Bella's core.

"Hey, you look gorgeous," he said as his eyes trailed down Bella's slender body.

"Nice to see you again. I'm Alice, one of Bella's besties," Alice said from behind Bella effectively breaking up their little moment.

"Edward," he said shaking her hand.

"Dark blue Victor Gelmaud crew neck over top of a Tim Hamilton T, and dark washed Diesels. Nice work, I approve," Alice said turning in her 'indoors only' special addition purple UGGs and walking back to her work.

Rolling her eyes, Bella stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"How did she do that?" Edward asked astonished as they walked into the elevator.

"It's like a weird sixth sense we all have," Bella said giggling. She wasn't going to lie; they could identify Citizen from True Religion any day.

As they walked out of Bella's building, she could have sworn that Thomas glared at Edward. He was a little protective of the girls.

"Do you mind if we walk? My apartment is actually only three blocks down," he said pointing down the street.

"Sure," she said, it would be more time they could spend together

* * *

Edward's apartment was about half the size of Bella's lavish penthouse, but when she saw his kitchen she almost lost it.

"_Ehmygosh,_ you have a Viking 30! These just came out!" Bella squealed dropping her bag and running her hand across the stainless steel knobs. Edward's laugh and crooked smile brought Bella out of her insane antics.

"Yeah, I have some pretty good connections," he said smiling at her.

"This smells amazing," she said, pointing to the brushchetta that was lying on the wooden cutting board on his granite countertop. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope, you are not allowed to help tonight. There are some stools over there though," he said pointing behind the counter. The edge of counter was raised with two metal stools under it so people could sit, almost bar-like.

After sitting down, Edward leaned across the counter and placed a glass of red wine and the plate of brushchetta in front of Bella. "You really do look beautiful."

"Thanks," Bella said felling the blood in her body rush to her face. What? When was the last time she blushed? Isabella Swan doesn't blush!!!

"So what do you like to do?" she said.

"Well besides making you blush, I used to play soccer in high school and cooking obviously," he said making Bella blush even harder, as he placed a pasta bowl on the stove.

"When did you know you wanted to be a chef," Bella asked trying not to go into reporter mode.

"Well, my grandfather started to teach me when I was old enough to hold a spoon. He used to call me his little protégé," he said laughing. Oh how Bella loved that laugh.

"He owned the restaurant, so I would help out after soccer practice. He changed the name to Nipote which is grandson in Italian before he died. I guess he always knew I would take it over one day," he said with a shrug.

The evening continued effortlessly. Bella noticed how easy it was to talk to Edward, like she knew him her entire life.

A strange sensation overwhelmed Bella while she watched Edward cook. He was so sure in every movement, every cut. He was even hot x 10 when he flung his white hand towel over his shoulder.

"Have you ever had banana flambee? Edward asked after they had finished eating.

"No, but I saw Emeril make it once. Does that count?" she asked jokingly.

"Well we're just going to have to have that for dessert now aren't we," Edward said taking out a clean wooden cutting board and paring knife.

After cutting the bananas, Edward added them to the sugar filled sauté pan.

"Watch this," Edward said smiling. Knowing that this was part of the show, Bella leaned into the countertop like she was at the World Series.

Stepping back and tilting the pan away from his body like a professional, Edward added the rum to the corner of the pan. Bella had to remind herself that a flame was suppose to explode out of the pan when the fire came very close to Edward's face.

"Show off," Bella fake coughed as Edward swirled the fruit around in the pan with just the flick of his wrist.

"I have to show off in front of you," he said turning to wink at her.

After scraping the last drop of the banana/ice cream mixture, Bella breathed out in content. She would definitely need Rosalie to make her run more tomorrow.

"How was it?" Edward asked sitting next to her. It was then that she noticed their close proximity. Her freshly waxed legs were crossed gracefully at the knee and were pressed against his jean-covered knee.

When Bella looked up through her long lashes, she saw Edward staring longingly towards her.

Was she ready for that? It had been, what a week, two? Was that enough time? No mater how much she loved that smile, how long had she really known the guy?

But when her amber eyes locked with his jade eyes, she felt safe. At that moment, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. It was comforting.

Leaning farther, Edward tucked strands of Bella's dark hair behind her ear and let his hand rest at her jaw.

Bella let her instincts take over as her eyes fluttered shut. Tilting her head up, she finally reached her destination.

Pressing his soft lips to hers, goosebumps ran through her body. She was thankful that they were both sitting because his sweet, gentle touch made her knees wobble.

Before opening her eyes, Bella pressed her smooth forehead to his. She didn't want to let go of the moment, the feeling of being connected.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a smile on his face as he slowly opened his eyes.

Smiling her most alluring smile, Bella breathed, "delicious."

* * *

Rosalie was so excited for Bella she practically bounced into her office in the morning. The girls were on a three-way call while they traveled to work. Apparently it was the 'best date in the universe.'

"Miss Hale, some flowers came in for you this morning. They're on your desk," said Rosalie's middle aged Better Home and Gardens reading assistant.

"Thanks Cindy," Rosalie shouted over her shoulder. She was hoping to the fashion gods above that it wasn't from one of the flirty managers. He had been trying to ask Rosalie out for the past month. What was his name? Mick? Or was it Mike?

Slipping inside the door, Rosalie saw the glass vase full of white and pink lilies.

Placing her forest green Stella McCartney on the corner of her polished desk, Rosalie opened the card…

_Love the nickname, Thanks for your help yesterday._

_Call me if you're free for dinner._

_-Emmett_

_301 673 2962_

Rosalie spent the next five hours trying to finish the last of her performance reviews. To say that she was distracted was an understatement. Every time she breathed in the sweet lily fragrance she thought of him. His smile, his laugh, those piercing eyes.

She didn't want to be desperate. So that meant as painful as it was, she would have to wait to call him. Plus she had enough work to keep her busy until lunch. Yes, lunch. That's when she would call him.

Deciding to put herself out of her misery, Rosalie took a deep and cleansing breath and picked up the floral scented card to dial his number.

_In through the nose, out through the mouth_

_In through the nose, out through the mouth_

"Emmett McCarthy," said a deep voice.

"So I'm sitting here writing performance reviews and I'm starting to get kind of hungry. What do you think this girl should do?" she asked innocently.

"Rose, well I'm so glad you called because I was actually planning on going out to eat at this restaurant I know. You wouldn't happen to be free tonight would you?" he said. She could practically hear the smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm free, what did you have in mind?"

"I'll pick you up at eight. What's your building number?"

After giving him her address, Rosalie spent the next hour jumping around in her room like she had just won the lottery. Needless to say, she didn't get any more work done the rest of the day.

* * *

She channeled IMan and went with a vintage cream colored mini dress paired with a black fitted Zara leather jacket.

Just as she was slipping on her Report ankle boots, she heard a soft knock on her door.

With one last shake of wavy blond locks, Rosalie turned away from the mirror and ran to the door.

Whipping the door open like a useless piece of fabric, Rosalie looked into the eyes she had been daydreaming about all day.

"Hey. You can come in for a second, I have to grab my bag," she said breathlessly.

As she walked, well more like strutted, to her table to grab her black Chanel, she could feel his eyes on her.

"You're so beautiful," he said as she walked back to him.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself," she said smiling. Well nicely really wasn't good enough, more like godly. His D&G blazer hung over his broad shoulders, and dark jeans from his slim waist.

* * *

Dinner was perfect, of course. He did everything right, opening doors, pushing out chairs, being kind to the waiter, and ordering the best wine.

Oh how perfect he was.

He was taking her back to her penthouse.

Each of their long strides matched, so that every now and then their hands would brush together sending goosebumps up her arm.

The third time their hands brushed, Rosalie felt Emmett's fingers reach out to gently hold her hand.

Their hands connected and dangling, Rosalie couldn't help but smile. The moment was more perfect then Dan and Serena's first kiss in season one.

"So, what are you doing for your sister's birthday," Rosalie said trying to start conversation.

"She had some party last weekend so it's just going to be her and me and some Chinese food tomorrow. She'll probably make me watch the Devil Wears Prada again," he said laughing deeply.

"Oh I love that movie. Emily Blunt cracks me up every time," she said looking up at him.

"You should come. We always order too many egg rolls anyway."

"Sure," she said smiling brightly. She was happy about seeing him again, but was having trouble concentrating because his rough palm was still touching her smooth one.

When they rounded the corner to her building, Rosalie didn't want to go, didn't want to move.

"Thank you for tonight," she said looking up into his eyes.

"My pleasure."

She didn't want their date to end like all of the cheesy movies. But at that moment, all Rosalie wanted was her plump lips on his.

Taking control, Rosalie lifted her palm up to his face, rubbing her thumb against his strong jaw bone.

She wasn't really sure what happened after that because all that mattered was that his lips where on hers. He kissed her like a delicate flower, so soft and effortless.

It was sweetest first kiss she had ever had.

A tingle ran down her spine when he leaned in and whispered against her diamond studded ear, "Have a good night beautiful."

* * *

"Mother what do you want?" Rosalie yelled into her phone. She loved her mother, but calling her at five in the morning on a non-running day was insane. She needed beauty sleep too.

"Can't a mother call to ask how her only daughter's date was?"

"Not at five in the mor- wait how did you know I had a date? I didn't even tell Bella or Alice yet!" she exclaimed. What did her mom have a tracking camera on her or something?

"Your dad told me."

"What? How did daddy know?" she yelled. She didn't want her parents to know what went on in her personal life.

"Rose honey, you didn't think that boy would ask you out before asking your father first did you? I mean he's his boss," she pointed out.

As much as Rosalie wanted to be mad at her mom for getting involved, she couldn't because no one had ever been such a gentleman towards her in her entire twenty five years.

* * *

So...which one was your favorite??? A=Edward or B=Emmett.

For the next chapter, would you rather have Alice and Jasper flirt at a C=fashion show or D=photo shoot? I was planning on doing a photo shoot, but if you guys want another show just say the word!

To all my fellow Roman Catholics out there, happy Easter and God bless.

As always thank you for reading

xoxo

Lex

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7 - Déjà Vu

_Boy I try to catch my self, but I'm out of control, your sexiness is so appealing I can't let it go – Beyonce Knowles_

* * *

"Okay we got it. Lets move on to Jasper's shoot before the clouds come in," Alice shouted to the crowd of twenty.

_Translation: "Hey you Paris Hilton wanna-bee. Yeah you! Get off my crush like NOW before I shove my Isabel Marant black suede ankle boots up your lame excuse for a butt!" _

It wasn't the five foot ten model's height or her strawberry-blond Garnier Fructis length hair. Pul-ease! Alice knew her body was an "A" and her hair an "A+."

No, it was her arms draped over his shoulder that made Alice more jealous than Bridget Moynahan when Tom left her for Gisele.

After taking a settling breath, Alice took a much needed chug of her double shot espresso. They had to start at dawn in order to send the film to Francisco by noon.

Since he was currently in Milan, Alice was running the show. It wasn't really any change though; she usually did all the ads.

The two models along with various hair and make-up people, the photographer, his assistant and Alice were positioned on top of one of the many bridges in Central Park. The pond and trees created a nice background. Alice had previously sectioned off the area they were using so that pedestrians wouldn't get in their way.

Alice stood behind the MacBook Pro as the previous pictures loaded on the screen. While the hair stylist played with Jasper wavy locks for his next shoot, Alice scrolled through the film.

"Arch you got it in the first set," Alice yelled to the pint sized man. They were gorgeous of course, but Alice didn't expect anything less from the world-renowned photographer.

Picking out the best photograph, Alice examined it to make sure the jeans were the focal point.

Her hands were locked around his neck, his hands resting at her lower back. Exposing her jeans and lower back, Jasper had the hem of her tank top in his fists resting his chin on her shoulder. Since male models were normally accessories in shoots except for when they were alone, the focus was on her body.

Alice couldn't help but imagine their positions switched. His strong arms around her petit frame. Holding her close to him.

"Alice, can you help me with something?" she heard her assistant yell from the racks of clothes.

Tugging her white Temperley London BCBG jacket closer to her waist, Alice walked over to the racks. The fall wind blew against her face, a shiver running through her body. A storm was definetly coming soon.

"What is it Hayden," she asked.

"What shirt…," When Alice's eyes landed on the man next to her, the same feeling went through her body. All rational thoughts left her mind when her hazel eyes landed on his bare chest. Her mind couldn't even work properly enough to listen to what he was asking.

"So, which one?" Hayden asked holding up a long-sleeved crew neck and a short-sleeved V neck, both in navy.

"I'm sorry…what?" she asked tearing her eyes away. Then noticing the two shirts she snapped back into reality. "Oh! The V neck, we need to be able to see the watch," _and his biceps_, Alice added mentally.

* * *

_Click_…the flash of the camera.

Two seconds later the photograph came up on the screen. Alice didn't need to look though; she knew Arch had got it in the first shot.

The large sliver watch hung from his right wrist. Jasper's right hand was grasped around the neck of his shirt, pulling down slightly to reveal his chest, while his other arm hung by his side.

His jaw was clenched tight, making his Adams apple show. In the first five shots, his piercing eyes were turned away from the camera.

Arch was currently taking the pictures on his knees. So when Jasper looked into the camera, his glare was so strong it looked like his sapphire eyes would jump out at you, like he was staring at you, and only you. It was no wonder he was the face of Acqua Di Gió for Giorgio Armani.

About half way through the shoot, Arch said he wanted to try some shots by the bridge railing.

Hunching his back over, Jasper placed his elbow on the railing. He brought his right hand up to his face, placing his thumb on his jaw bone and let the rest of his fingers graze on top of his large lips.

Arch was taking pictures of his profile to get the watch. In some of the shots, Jasper would turn his eye, looking back.

It was definetly going to be hard to choose from the film Arch had because almost all of the pictures were perfection.

Alice could almost hear Mr. Jay from _America's Next Top Model_ shout in the background. "Oh, he's bringing home the money tonight! Boy, you work!"

* * *

"Good work today, guys. Just put those tables in the make-up trailers and then we can get out of here," Alice instructed to the assistants. It was ten o'clock and the clouds were starting to turn a dark purple color.

Alice watched the last trailer roll away as her MacBook powered down. It was about a mile walk out of the park, but the trailers were the only things that actually had permission from the state to drive through.

Wishing she was wearing her warm Burberry raincoat, Alice shivered and draped her arms around herself.

As she placed her laptop on her bag and zipped it shut she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

At least she thought she did. What was he still doing here?

After zipping his navy North Face jacket half way up his chest and swinging his backpack over one shoulder, he asked, "Do you mind if I walk back with you Miss Alice?" sounding more like Miz Alice with his soft accent.

What was she going to say? No? Yeah right!

"Sure," she said with a wide excited smile. A mile can be a very long time.

* * *

"So did you always want to model," Alice asked, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. She could never get enough of those eyes.

"No, definitely not," Jasper said laughing. "A model scout for Elite saw me in a coffee shot on campus."

"Oh, what college?"

"I went to a small college, in-state, ya' know. It was cheaper for ma parents."

"Yeah," she said nodding her head in understanding even though she really didn't. Alice and her friends never had to worry about money, or schooling for that matter. Not to say that they didn't work their size 0 butts off for the grades they received.

"What about you?" he asked looking down at her. Just when he asked, Alice felt a drop of water fall on her moisturized face.

"Oh um Princeton," she said shyly. She didn't want him to think she was some spoiled East side princess. "Jasper, can I ask you something?" she asked loving the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"Anything Miss Alice."

"Okay, um how old are you?" she said hesitantly. All models were very young, now starting at fourteen. Jasper had an older maturity about him, but she did not want to start being all Demi Moore to his Ashton Kutcher.

"I'm twenty-three. Ah finished college first...history major," he said pointing at himself. He was old enough and smart. Yes!

The drizzle started to pick up to an actual rain when he was talking.

"Here I have an umbrella," he said bending down to open his North Face backpack. "What about you?" he asked shyly.

"I'm twenty four," she said smiling at the close vicinity of their bodies under the umbrella. They were so close, almost touching. But hey, she didn't want her boots to get ruined!

Conversation continued effortlessly. Like they didn't even have to try.

When they started to walk down one of the last hills, Alice saw it.

A huge, disgusting, black puddle the size of the Pacific Ocean. It went from one end of the path to the other, no way of avoiding it. Ugh! She was wearing suede boots, they would get trashed!

"Ugh! My boots!"

Jasper must have noticed her hesitation because he looked at the ocean of a puddle and said, "Oh, I can help. Do you mind Miss Alice?"

"Um okay?" not really sure of what he was about to do.

Bending his knees, Jasper rapped his left arm around Alice's slim waist and picked her up so that her waist was next to his. Her face was right next to his, her shoes a foot above the water.

The feeling was instantaneous, like lava in the pit of her stomach, just his touch sent heat through her body.

After crossing the ocean in two of his long strides, Jasper placed Alice back on her feet, but didn't let go of her waist.

And Alice didn't want him to.

Feeling brave, she raised her arm and placed it around his back. Smiling at how close they were.

When she smiled up at him she realized that to any other person, their height difference probably looked insane.

But to them it was perfect.

His arms were long enough that he didn't have to bend over to hold her waist. His torso was long enough that she could hold on to him. Her head measured up to his bicep so that she could lean on him.

Like two puzzle pieces, they fit.

* * *

_She could do this. It was only his sister, just his sister. She could handle it._

Taking a deep breath, Rosalie straightened out the hem on her BCBG blazer.

Emmett had texted her with the address of his fathers penthouse and said to come over whenever she could.

It was now about eight thirty, so swallowing her fears, Rosalie knocked on the wooden door.

"Em your lady friend's here!" the fifteen year old shouted over her shoulder when she flung the door open.

She was about Bella's height, but thinner in a little girl way. She wore a crisp Ralph Lauren lavender button down and ultra dark Hudson skinny jeans. With her Alice & Olivia plaid headband and pearl studded ears, she looked like a mini Blair Waldorf.

"Hey I'm Carson. Emmett told me told me to tell you that he came straight from the gym," she said winking her eye and opening her mouth really wide at the same time.

Of course this made Rosalie envision Emmett sweaty x 10, shirtless lifting weights. His huge biceps flexing. _Okay, Okay calm. Breath Rose! _

"Cars, just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can be annoying! So hush or else I'm going back to my place!" he shouted from somewhere inside the penthouse breaking Rosalie out of her nasty thoughts.

"Happy birthday, I'm Rose," Rosalie said smiling as the girl smiled up at her.

"Oh I definitely know who you are, Emmett sent me like fifty texts just on your smile," she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay get out of here, squirt," Emmett said sprinting to the door. He picked her up and flung her on his shoulder so that her torso was hanging off the other side.

Uh, just imagining Emmett holding her waist like that was giving Rosalie goosebumps. Jeez !What the heck! Were they even together, together yet…were they?

* * *

"Present time!" Emmett sang at the top of his lungs as he bent down to grab the gift they had bought together.

"Oh, wait let me get mine," Rosalie said placing down her carton of chicken and broccoli on their wooden table and running over to the door to grab her Fendi. She ran out to Bendel's on her lunch break. Her mother always told her to never come to a party empty handed.

"Rose, you didn't have to get anything. I just asked you yesterday," Emmett called from across the room.

"I know but Cherié just came in," she said walking back into their kitchen, holding the small box behind her back.

"Ohmygosh!" Carson said dropping her fork and sprinting to Rosalie. "Miss Dior! Are you serious?!"

When Rosalie took the box out from behind her back, the teenager did a happy dance for about two minutes. Rosalie loved the girl already.

"What is that?" Emmett asked his eye brows scrunched in confusion.

"Em, it's like the best perfume ever, on the market! Ever! Oh thank you! Thank you, Rose! You're like the best girlfriend by big bro has ever had," she said. As soon as the words left her mouth, her small frame froze.

"Oops, sorry Em," she said running into to the family room.

"Rose," Emmett said, hesitantly walking over to her. "I know we just kind went out once but um…"

Knowing what he was about to ask, Rosalie stopped his nerves by kissing his soft lips.

When they parted, she smiled whispering in his ear, "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Yes!" Emmett said with a Tiger Woods-esk fist pump. "Cars she said yes, you can stop eavesdropping now."

"I knew she would. You guys are so cute together," she exclaimed as she put the DVD into the player.

* * *

When Emmett gave Carson his gift, she did another happy dance. After Emmett told her that Rosalie picked the bag out, she hugged her so hard that she almost fell over.

After cake, Rosalie sat down on the brown leather couch next to Emmett, Carson sitting on the opposite couch.

About half way through the movie, Carson ended up falling asleep. So Emmett, being the best brother a girl could have, picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom.

When he came back into the room, he plopped down next to Rosalie.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Emmett stretch his forearms out behind his head and place them on the top of the couch behind Rosalie's neck.

"What?" he asked innocently when Rosalie shook her head.

"You are so -"

"Smart, sexy, strong, hilariously funny?" he said smiling at her widely.

"Oh yeah, you're definitey three of those things," she said mischievously making him laugh. Pul-ease! He was all four plus more.

"Wait, which three?" he said suddenly serious.

"Shh, this is a good part," Rosalie said keeping her face strait ahead, trying not to laugh at his stunned face. He was like a lost puppy. This really was one of the best parts though; Andy had just arrived in Paris with Meredith.

"Ohhhh, so that's how you want to play it?"

Rosalie was trying very hard to pay attention to the movie, but five seconds later she felt his lips trail up her neck.

"Which three, Beautiful?" he asked, his deep voice muffled by her skin.

"Um funny," she said desperately trying to concentrate on the movie.

"And…" he said as he placed soft kisses down her jaw bone. Rosalie's heart started to beat so fast she was actually concerned with her health.

"Um…uh…smart."

_Concentrate on the movie Rose! You can do this, be strong!_

"And…" he whispered, placing a kiss at the edge of her mouth.

Rose couldn't take it anymore, no matter how strong she was telling herself to be. Running her small hand into his soft curls, Rosalie pressed her lips to his, the movie forgotten.

* * *

So...Personally I like me a little Southern Gentleman, but what do you think? A=Edward, B=Emmett, C=Jasper.

Just to make it clear, Mr. Jay is on the show _America's Next Top Model_. He basically has the same job as Alice in the story. Do other counries have _Top Model_? I think Germany does because I know Heidi Klum is their top judge. Speaking of Heidi, did you know she is pregnant again?!

As always thank you for reading

xoxo

Lex

P.S. Sorry for the old x 10 song, but is there any other way of describing Em or Jazz (I think NOT!)

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8 - Keep You Much Longer

_Wish I could just stop by, and maybe say hi, wish I could just stop by, and lay by your side - Akon_

* * *

Currently in her eighth hour of beauty sleep, Bella was having one of the best dreams. It was right above the one where she meet Coco Chanel.

They had gone on their second date last night, and Bella couldn't stop dreaming. Even the weird shapes and swirls reminded her of him…the color of his eyes, his hair.

He had kissed her goodnight, almost as sweet as their first.

Being with him was just comforting, she didn't have to try to be the strong New York City reporter, she was just Bella.

If his touch made her fell like jello, it was his kisses that sent a cold rush up her spine…goosebumps down her arms, through her legs.

When the loud honking of speeding taxies shook Bella out of her dream, she still had that tingling feeling running through her body.

Bella unconsciously had rapped her Ralph Lauren at Home sheets tighter to her slender body, crawling in the fetal position.

When she pulled her body to sit up straight, she realized that it wasn't remembering his touch that was causing her to shiver, but that she actually freezing cold.

Why was it so cold? They paid their bills. Didn't Alice always set the thermostat to sixty-nine?

It was like jumping into the Artic Ocean wearing a bikini…like sitting in a vat of ice chips.

Rapping her duvet around her body, Bella stumbled into her bathroom and pulled out the thermometer already dreading the results.

She didn't get sick that often, but when she did it was more disastrous than the white tights fad.

After three low beeps, Bella pulled out the thermometer from underneath her tongue and read the screen.

103.5°F. Just wonderful! Ugh, she had to stay home on her death bed and Jessica was going to get the cover article.

* * *

"Oh you look paler than Anne Hathaway at the 2009 Oscars," Alice worried.

Bella was griping her sides tightly, trying to stay warm in an ill-fitting gray Princeton sweatshirt. Long black footless tights covered her legs, classic chestnut UGGs on her feet. Gray, Black and Chestnut! Ugh, it was a good thing she normally had impeccable style or Alice would have admitted Bella to the psych ward.

The only time she ever looked this bad was in college when she had that really bad fever… "No! Not the Bella Fever. Rose and I have meetings today, Crap!" Alice cried.

"Al I'll be fine. I'll just sleep it off," Bella said trying to reason with her friend.

"Pul-ease, that's what you said last time and then you fainted. What's your temp?"

"103.5, but I'll be fine."

"Just promise me you'll drink fluids and sleep," she said as slipped on her plaid blue Burberry Pea Coat and tied the belt around her slim waist.

"Will do," Bella promised as she stumbled back into her bedroom.

Flipping the plasma screen that was mounted to her bedroom wall to the Food Network, Bella crawled back into bed and snuggled in her sheets.

Just as the fifteen minute marker was announced for battle chocolate on Iron Chef America, the door bell rang.

Already dreading the immediate tremors that would run down her body, Bella got up slowly as to not give herself a head rush.

When she stood up, Bella looked at her floor length mirror, knowing her appearance today was more of a lost cause than Joel Madden's newly died hair.

Crossing her arms for warmth, Bella opened the front door.

Her sickly expression turned into a simile when she saw her green-eyed crush standing in the door way with two CVS bags in hand.

"Dayquil, Tylenol, Aleve or Excedrin?"

* * *

"Whaut are de collection plans?" Francisco asked the table of designers and consultants. Alice's newly single and ill-tempered boss arrived back in the states at midnight and had called a meeting to go over the spring collection.

"Well, they've been showing a lot of florals right now so I thought-," One of the designers with a nose job faker than Heidi and Spencer's marriage said.

"Florals! In de spring! Oh how original," Francisco said aggravatingly cutting her off. "No, we need something better."

"I thought that we could go chic. Focus more on tailoring, making statements rather than shapes," Alice said her head up confidently.

"Gracas a Deus!" he yelled throwing his arms behind his over hair gelled head. Alice immediately recognized his Portuguese, 'Thank god.'

"I'm glad someone brought their brain with dem today. I knew there was a reason why I kept you Aliuce."

* * *

"Consentino's gonna take it," Bella mumbled into her pillow. Edward, the saint that he was, made her swallow some horse pills and climb back to bed.

He was lying on her bed (on top of the covers of course) and was rubbing her arms trying to create friction to keep her warm.

Bella hated that he had to see her looking sickly and disgusting. She wanted to jump into the shower so she would at least smell clean, but didn't have any energy. It frustrated Bella more than Gossip Girl repeats.

"Not a chance. Did you see that lamb Batali just took out of the oven?!" he exclaimed.

Bella was trying not to be nosy, but questions were flying around in her head and she needed answers more than she needed a triple fleece blanket.

"Hey Edward? I love that you're here, really I do. But um how did you know I was sick? And shouldn't you be at the restaurant or something?"

"Oh, Alice called me on your cell earlier," he said smiling down at her. "She was really worried for you."

"She's worse than my mom," Bella said jokingly. "Sorry she called you so early."

"Yeah right. I have to wake up at four to get my orders from the docks downtown. And I don't go in until three since we don't open until six. Plus, I have some really good su chefs that can take over if I'm late," he said nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to be here, you probably have more important things to be doing," Bella whispered quietly.

"Nope," he said making the 'p' pop. "I'm all yours sweetheart," he said running his thumb down her cheek. His touch made goosebumps run down her neck that weren't from the fever.

"I'm gonna get you some soup. If you don't eat, Alice will kill me," he said smiling and kissing her hair softly before sliding off of her king-sized bed.

* * *

"Yes. We would need silk in by five at the latest," Alice said into her corded desk phone as she bit the end of her purple pen.

The designers needed the material ASAP and Alice didn't know if she should

a) continue to play the nice card

b) yell at the man to deliver the darn fabric

c) run over to the warehouse and beg on her knees

There was no way Alice would ever beg in a dress, so opting for "a" she waited for his response.

"I'm only doing this because you're my favorite, Alice," said the tired man. "I'll have my guys bring the truck around in a couple of hours."

"Thanks Andy you're my man," Alice said jokingly as she said her goodbyes to the company's cloth man. All of his cloth was imported from Italy. Expensive, but Francesco didn't bother with anything else.

"Alice, there is someone here for you at the main door," called the company's secretary just as Alice hung up the phone.

"I'll be right down," she called into the speaker phone.

Straightening out the hem of her fitted forest green knee length CK dress, Alice walked out of her office. The company owned two floors. The first floor was full with conference and showcase rooms, while the second was all personal offices.

As she walked carefully down the metal stairs that lead to the entrance double glass doors, Alice saw him in all of his six foot three, model glory.

He was leaning casually on the cherry wood of the secretary desk wearing a pair of dark distressed Calvin Kline jeans, his hands stuffed in a simple leather jacket.

"Hey Jasper," Alice called as she hopped down from the last step.

"Alice," he said, his face breaking into a big grin. "Are you busy now? I thought I could maybe steel you away for lunch?" he said nervously.

"Sure, let me grab my coat," she said smiling at him and running back up the stairs, her five inch Nicole Miller pumps clacking against the metal.

* * *

"Amy, Andy's boys are gonna drop off the cloth soon, in case it gets here before I get back, okay?" Alice told the secretary. She was a sweet girl, the only work friend Alice had.

"Don't worry Alice, I got it covered," she said winking at her and nodding towards the front door where Jasper stood waiting patiently. "Enjoy your lunch break."

Slipping her hand into his, Alice braced herself for the cold New York City fall air.

"So how did you know that was my building?," Alice asked curiously as he led her to the nearest bistro. There were about three different Kline offices in the city.

"I have some pretty good connections," he said smiling. "I just had to ask around for the beautiful dark haired Calvin Kline producer."

"So you kinda like me huh?" she asked playfully, but worried for his response.

"Yes. How could I not?" he asked rhetorically smiling.

"Oh that's a good thing, because I kinda like you too," Alice said looking up from her _Because Your Worth It_ lashes.

* * *

"Ughhh, no! I don't want to go back. Francisco is so not happy right now and I'm the one that has to deal with him," Alice whined as they approached her building.

Well if you wanted to get all technical she didn't want to leave Jasper. He had his arm wrapped around her small shoulder, as if to protect her from the cold air.

"Hey Alice can I ask you something?," he asked, repeating her words from the other day.

"Yeah," she said giggling.

"Can I call you sometime?" he asked as they stopped in front of the building.

"I would love that. Here, let me see your phone," she said smiling, her stomach doing back flips.

"Oh I actually already got it when I found out which building you worked in," he said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand that wasn't still perched on her shoulders.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure," she said with a smile as she turned to face him.

"Can I kiss you?"

His question caught Alice so off guard she couldn't speak, couldn't answer. All she had wanted to do since she had met him was to touch her lips to his.

Still suffering from voice paralysis, Alice nodded and hoped Jasper knew what she meant.

Cupping her cheek with his hand, Jasper leaned down and touched her soft lips with his. Almost instantly, the fire erupted from her stomach.

His kisses were so different than others because of the heat that rocked through her, the spark she felt.

Not wanting to let go, Alice stood up on her tiptoes and placed her small hand on his muscular arm.

Pulling away first, Jasper whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

Ever the southern gentleman.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews. I love it that you enjoy the story.

Who has seen the 'Wolf Pack' picture yet for New Moon. Can you say _Ehmygosh!!!_Thank you Summit Entertainment from the bottom of my heart and who ever else made that picture possible. My girly hormones thank you.

For the next chapter do you guys want some more alone time or bonding with everyone. I was thinking maybe a club?? Let me know and I'll do the writing. I picked out the song "Bad Girl" by Danity Kane for the chapter if they go to a club. Oh...What do you think the chapter would be like??!!

As always thank you for reading

xoxo

Lex

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9 - Bad Girl

_Lights come on I trans-transform, gimme that, baby come, come on, I could do it all night to the break of dawn – Danity Kane (feat. Missy Elliott)_

* * *

"Sooo…guess who wants to meet you?" Alice said cutely, sipping her non-fat skim Chi latte.

"Who?" Jasper asked curiously as he tightened his hold on her waist when he felt her shiver from soon-to-be-winter wind.

Jasper had an early shoot for Burberry's new coat collection, so he came over to _'steal'_ her away for lunch, as he now put it. They were walking back to Alice's office after a quick Starbucks lunch run.

"My best friends…they've been harassing me to introduce you. We're all going to Marquee tonight if you wanna come. We're going to meet at my apartment first."

"I'd love to meet your friends," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Great! I'll just text you my address later," she said bouncing happily. Rosalie and Bella had been on her as tight as spandex on a dancer.

"Thanks for lunch Jazz," Alice said using the nickname she created for the first time as they rounded the corner to the office.

"Jazz? Well I guess that works," he replied. "Anything for you darlin'," he said softly before pressing his lips to hers in a sweet goodbye kiss.

* * *

"Al! Have you seen my Chanel chain? I'll going to deprive myself of Alexander McQueen for a year if I loose it!" Bella yelled as she frantically ran into Alice's bedroom. She was so nawt in a good mood and this didn't help.

"Ohhh, I borrowed it earlier," she said nonchalantly as Rosalie zipped up the back of Alice's black Zac Posen caped-sleeved ruffled mini dress. "Look on my vanity."

"_What!" _Bella screeched at the top of her lungs. "Al you know I love you, but couldn't you have told me this before I had a heart attack!"

"It went with my blouse…jezz," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Why are you so wound up B?"

"Yeah you're tighter than my Under armor pants. What's wrong?" Rosalie said worriedly.

"Sorry Alice. I'm just stressed with the paper," Bella said as she flopped down on Alice's bed next to Rosalie.

"It's okay, we still love you," Alice said as she handed Bella the chain of pearls.

"I don't know about you girlies, but its Friday night and I want to go out!" Rosalie said. "Lets do a quick outfit check, it's ten thirty."

Squealing, the girls ran into Alice's closet and stood in front of her wide ceiling to floor mirror.

"Dang we look hawt tonight ladies!" Rosalie said giggling.

Bella was classic in a skin-tight black sleeveless LPD dress that stopped just at the knee in a pencil skirt like hem. The high neck line of the dress would look Barbra Walters-ish on any other person, but not on her. With her five inch Manolos, single strand of pearls and wavy locks she put their beloved Audrey to shame.

Rosalie was modern in a loose black Rachael Roy mini that tapered in mid-thigh. It had large sections cut out of the long loose sleeves. She had pulled her hair into an ultra-high pony, letting it swing in between her bare shoulder blades.

Alice was funky in her ruffled mini. The wide emerald and amethyst studded belt accented her slim frame and added a touch of flare that even Mrs. Victoria Beckham couldn't pull off.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Rose," Emmett said the second after he walked in the door. "Professor Wacko made us write a fifty page report on the various types of criminal law. I swear God created law school just to kill the students of a…" he said trailing off when he noticed how little Rosalie was wearing.

Grabbing her waist with his hands, Emmett smashed his lips to hers, trying to get as close to her as possible.

A shiver ran down her spine when he whispered in a husky voice, "You know you look stunning right now, right?"

"Well hello to you too," she said giggling and still a little dizzy from his touch. "And don't worry, everyone else just got here."

Giving him a full view of her bare back, Rosalie grabbed his hand and pulled him into Alice and Bella's living room, her pony swinging.

When Rosalie didn't hear Emmett behind her, she turned on the heal of her Jimmy Choo peep toes pumps to find him staring at her longingly.

"Are you doing this to kill me baby," he said when she rapped her arms around his neck. Oh '_baby'_ that was new.

Playing with the curls at his neck, she said softly, "What would ever give you that idea."

After kissing the shell of his ear, Rosalie playfully slipped out of his grasp and ran into the room, Emmett following.

* * *

After introducing themselves, the group slipped on their coats and started towards the club.

Despite Bella's worry, the guys all got along really well, almost like brothers. Their conversations ran from the new Wolverine movie, to which team they thought would win the Stanley cup.

"IDs please," the bald club doorman said without looking up from his clipboard.

As Bella took her ID out of from her clutch, she felt the man's eyes on her. When she looked up to give him the card, she realized she was right.

The scumbag was raking his eyes up and down the girls making Bella feel violated; they weren't even out of their coats yet!

"Is there a problem?" Emmett said harshly, as he placed his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. The other guys followed suit when they noticed the doorman's perverted stares.

"Oh, uh n-no," he stuttered. Emmett's tall stature looked pretty intimidating; the guy actually looked like he was going to pee himself. "You ladies have a nice evening."

Heck yes. They were going to have more fun than the Hills cast when they went to Cabo.

* * *

"We're just going to drop our coats off and we'll meet you in the lounge. Okay?" Alice said to the guys as they walked through the door.

The lights were very dim, the music blaring. The club was filled with young people dancing like they were in a Flo Rida music video; the first level was a dance floor, the second a lounge and the third a restaurant.

The club had just opened a month ago and quickly became the "IT" spot for New Yorkers because of its trendy atmosphere.

"Can we get you anything?" Jasper asked politely pushing his hands into the pockets of his Calvins. They felt empty without Alice's small hands to fill them.

"Cosmopolitan," the three girls answered simultaneously as they turned in their heals.

3OH!3's Starstruck created a nice background as they strutted towards the coat room.

**Nice Legs, Daisy dukes makes a man go (whistles)**

**That's the way they all come through like (whistles) **

That really was the response they were getting as they walked toward the stairs to the lounge. The men were practically drooling like they had just seen Megan Fox and the girls were glaring enviously.

After climbing up the metal stairs, and dodging multiple free drinks from drunk morons who though they had a chance, the girls searched for their guys.

When Rosalie spotted them sitting in a booth towards the back, they started walking to them.

When Rosalie looked closer, rage ran through her.

Three girls with dyed platinum blond hair were sitting next to THEIR guys smiling seductively. When she looked at their outfits, Rosalie threw up in her mouth. Their halter dresses were more like shirts, and the necklines plunged so low that the fabric ended at their waists.

The image of Jennifer Lopez wearing Versace at the forty-second Grammy Awards suddenly flashed through Rosalie's brain, except JLo had much more class.

Lord bless them, all three guys were leaning in the opposite direction, looking like they were trying to find a way out.

"Al, B, look. We got a couple of Lohans on our hands at ten o'clock," she said as she nodded in the direction.

Alice and Bella stopped immediately and glared in the direction.

"Oh, so nawt happening," Alice said through her clenched teeth.

She didn't know whether to

a) Throw her pumps at the girl

b) Poor a drink on her head

c) Tackle her on the table

There was no way Alice would ever waste her Monolos on the airhead, so she just listened to what Bella was saying.

"Pul-ease this is going to be easy girls," Bella said confidently.

"Ready?" Alice asked, already knowing the plan they had developed three years ago in case they were to get into this situation.

"Yep," Rosalie said shortly. To be blunt, she wanted to whack that bimbo in the head for thinking she had a shot with HER Emmett.

Yes, he was hers.

* * *

Strutting to the beat of Pitbull's "The Anthem," they walked over to their table.

Pretending not to notice the Britney Spears look-alikes, Alice walked around them, grabbed her cosmo from the table and pressed her lips to Jasper's, surprising him.

The other girls did the same and not bothering to wait for a response; they walked back in front of the table where the blonds were standing looking stunned.

Creating a line in front of the table, Alice and Bella put one hand on their hip and Rosalie stood in the middle with her harms crossed. Turning their cold practiced glare on the stunned girls, Rosalie tapped her foot waiting for a response.

"Oh like so you guys are like-" the one girl said nasally.

"Yes," Alice said cutting her off.

"Oh we like didn't like kn-" said the other like she was pleading for mercy.

"You're right, you didn't," Bella said sharply.

She could hear the guy's snickers and Emmett's _'Ohhhhh, need some ice?!!'_ behind her back.

"You and your knock-off Monolos can go now," Rosalie said smiling sweetly. She was almost scarier when she acted sweet.

Rosalie knew they nailed them when their faces turned red and they ran to the stairs.

"Never underestimate Women in Black!" Alice squealed as the girls shared a round of high fives.

* * *

To insure they wouldn't get drunk like during their many college sorority parties, the girls made sure not to drink that much. To say that they couldn't hold their alcohol very well was an understatement.

The group was headed back to Alice and Bella's apartment where the guys would drop them off since Rosalie was spending the night.

Bella was tired, like really tired. Dancing for three hours could take a lot out of a girl who just got over a major fever.

Leaning into Edward, Bella reminded herself not to drag her heals unless she wanted scuff marks as they walked back to her apartment.

"Thanks for coming tonight Edward," she said sleepily resting her head against his side. She knew that he had responsibilities at his restaurant.

"Of course, I knew Nate could handle the cooking for one night. I only got two frantic phone calls and the guys are really cool," he said looking down the street where the rest of the group was walking about fifty feet away. "Plus I got to see you completely tell off a girl right in front of me."

"Ugh, don't remind me," she grumbled.

"Don't be embarrassed sweetheart. It was actually really hot," he whispered in her ear. Bella was thankful it was so dark because Edward couldn't see the blush that was flaring on her face. He just implied that she was hot!

"Hey Bella?" Edward said looking down at her. She could fell him hugging her closer when he asked shyly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Smiling brightly up at him, she placed kisses along his jaw line….his strong, beautiful jaw line.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"You can definitely take that as a yes," Bella said as a new boost of energy ran through her body.

With a wide smile on his face Edward placed a kiss on her forehead and her small ski slope of a nose, and then melted into her lips.

* * *

"Hey Al, can you play the messages?," Bella shouted as she pulled on her C&C silk pajama pants. "My mom was supposed to call about Thanksgiving."

Alice and Rosalie wanted to stay up and break down Edward's every word, but as ecstatic as Bella was about her new hawt x 10 boyfriend, she desperately needed sleep.

"Sure, one sec," Alice said.

Bella grabbed a camisole from her dresser and walked to the phone as Alice hit the button.

The silk fell from her frozen hands when she heard the familiar deep husky voice from the message machine,

"_Bells I need to talk to you. Call me back baby. I was stupid and…and…I'm sorry." _

* * *

**WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!!! **Before you go all Gossip Girl on me and say WTF, breath, inhale and exhale...Are you okay now??? Don't worry, I have the next chapter already thought out in my head. **PLEASE** don't throw your copies of Teen Vogue at me!!!

As always thank you for reading

xoxo

Lex

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 10 - Play With Fire

_Oh, by the way, by the way I've found someone who gives me space, keeps me safe, makes me sane, found someone to take your place, now I'm safe in his arms, and I decided only he can play with fire – Hilary Duff _

* * *

"So…what are you going to do B?" Alice asked with a mouth full of Special K.

Rosalie ran back to her office earlier to finish up some work. Call her crazy for going in on a Saturday, but she had a branch meeting with the CEOs on Monday that was of mega importance. Since Rosalie had to leave, Alice had gotten absolutely nowhere with operation "Make Bella Talk."

The girls gave her time to herself, thinking that she would want to figure out the situation. If Bella needed help, she would always come to them. But no such luck…like none.

"Nothing," she answered digging her fork into half of a grape fruit.

"What do you mean nu-thing Bella?" Alice asked surprised, her perfectly plucked eyebrows scrunching. She wasn't a very patient person and Bella's attitude was nawt helping.

"I mean I'm not calling him back," she said forcefully. "I don't owe that Kevin Federline cheater anything."

"Okay…You're right, but what about E-."

"He doesn't have to know Alice," Bella said cutting her off shortly.

"Yes he does! He's your boyfriend Bella. You have to tell him this type of stuff!" Alice fired back. She didn't yell, they never yelled at each other. But what didn't Bella understand about this type of thing?

"I broke up with Jacob two weeks before we started going out," Bella said, her amber eyes poring into Alice's hazel eyes, trying to make her understand. "It doesn't matter."

"Are you serious?! Are you hearing yourself?" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice drop it, everything will be fine!" She said dropping her fork on the table with a thud.

"Pul-ease! You keep telling yourself that," she said with a huff. She couldn't take it anymore; it like her oxygen was getting used up. She couldn't yell at Bella, they were sisters, all three of them.

Instead, Alice threw her bowl in the metal sink, grabbed her Stella McCartney brown leather messenger bag off the table and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Not knowing where to go, Alice let her bag fall like a sash across her chest and braced the cold air.

Crossing her arms across her navy Dior cropped pea coat, Alice walked down the block.

Certainly Bella's common scene had to come back, right? She had to tell Edward.

It wasn't like Alice had much experience in the relationship department, but he was her boyfriend. Wasn't that just something you did…being honest right?

But was Alice being to pushy, to invasive? She was just trying to help, but she shouldn't have pushed. Bella would do what she thought was right.

Alice tried to shake the off the increasing guilt as she felt the light pat of her bag against her dark wash Calvins. She had some files in her bag and at her office; she could always get a jump start on the following weeks work.

As she tightened her hold on her chest, she noticed where her Tory Burch clad feet were taking her.

Not to her office or Rosalie's, but to Jasper's apartment.

Hoping that he was at in, Alice knocked shyly on the door and rapped her arms tighter around her waist, trying to keep the stress-filled tears off of her mascara covered lashes.

Dressed in a white Nike hooded sweatshirt and basketball shorts, Jasper opened the door and took in Alice's desperate state. His hair was whipped back with a small amount of sweat and his forehead was flushed looking like he had just come back from a run.

"Hey, what's the mat-."

"I need a hug," she said burying her small frame into his large waiting arms.

* * *

Alice was right, and Bella knew it.

She had to, just like putting last years LBD tights in the 'Good Will' pile. No mater how much she didn't want to admit.

After stuffing her strait leg Citizen's into a pair of calf high leather riding boots, Bella grabbed her Alexander Wang tote and headed for his restaurant.

For all she knew he would be too busy working. Important critics were dining tonight, so Edward and his team would be preparing the entire afternoon. Maybe he wouldn't have time and she could just come back later.

Cowardly and sluggish Bella climbed the three stairs.

A gust of welcoming warm air brushed Bella's Lauren Conrad styled braided hair back as she opened the polished door.

Unzipping her collard D&G cropped leather jacket, Bella looked around, trying to spot someone. The only people she saw were the waiters covering the wooden tables with soft white linen.

She probably wasn't supposed to, but leading herself to the back, she pushed the swinging double doors open.

It was the first time she had ever seen a restaurant kitchen. It was amazing. Like more amazing than when Bella heard that Kate Moss was Marc Jacobs' new muse.

The kitchen was separated into what looked like three sections. There were two long stoves that ran from one side of the room to the other. Clean white plates piled high on another metal table, waiting to be filled.

Bella recognized the back room as the dessert room because of the cool air she could feel coming from it and the draped plastic sheet separating it from the rest of the kitchen.

When she spotted his copper-colored hair, her stomach flip flopped. Her nerves calmed from the sight of him, but quickly picked up when she realized why she came.

He was bent over, focusing on his task in front of him. From what Bella could see, it looked like he was carefully de-boning some type of fish.

"Chef?" a younger woman asked holding out a small sauce pan. Her hair was rapped in a tighter bun than ice skaters at the Olympics and looked like she was still in high school, maybe she was an intern.

Grabbing a metal spoon off of his wooden cutting board, he tasted the sauce she had made.

"Good. Remember to add a little more salt for when we remake everything tonight. Thanks Kristen," he said dismissing the woman.

When he turned around to grab a hotel pan from the shelf, his jade eyes landed on Bella.

His face turned into her favorite crooked smile as he walked over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he said placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I-I um," Bella stuttered, looking down at her nails that were in desperate need of a manicure. "Can I um talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure," he said, his eyes filling with worry. Turning his head over his shoulder he yelled, "Nate, finish up the snapper."

As he lead Bella to a small room that she concluded was his office, she immediately started to second-guess herself.

He had enough to deal with today; she didn't need to dump this on him now. But…no. Alice was right, she had to tell him.

"Are you okay sweetheart? I can tell your not. What is it?" he asked sitting down on top of his desk, letting her sit in the desk chair.

When she got into a comfortable position, Bella took a deep breath and started out. "I just wanted to tell you this now because I want to have an honest relationship with you," she said speaking fast.

"Okay…so um two weeks before we met I broke up with my boyfriend from college. He cheated on me multiple times and I couldn't take it anymore, so um I told him that we were over," she said quietly looking up at him through her thick lashes. There were creases in his smooth forehead from confusion…or was it anger?

When he didn't respond she continued, "So the reason I'm telling you all of this is because well um, he left me a message last night saying he wanted to apologize or something."

When she looked back at him, he was staring at the wall behind her, his jaw and fists clenched tight.

"But, I have absolutely no intention of ever talking to him again. I was foolish to let that relationship go on as long as it did."

"Did you love him?" Edward asked quietly after a long moment of silence, his voice braking towards the end. Bella could hear the pain that he was trying to hold back in his voice.

Standing up she placed both of her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look up at her, "No. I thought I did, but I was young and naive."

"Okay," he said leaning into her touch. "I'm sorry he ever hurt you Bella. I promise you I never will."

"I know," she said sighing as he placed one of his hands over hers.

"Are we okay?" she asked unsure after another period of silence.

Disregarding her question, Edward kissed her, taking Bella by surprise. It was different from their others. Not as sweet…but needy. Like he needed her to understand that he would never hurt her; that he would always be there. Her stressed out nerves were on haywire.

Feeling her knees wobble, she rapped her hands on his neck. His hands wondered down her sides, landing around the hem of her jacket as their lips moved together.

Bella lost her train of thought skimmed his nose down her jaw, placing kisses as he whispered, "Yes…we're okay."

* * *

"I'm sorry darlin,'" Jasper said as he continued to make small comforting circles on her back, on her cheeks.

They were on his couch, and Alice was sitting in his lap, but turned so that she could rest her cheek on his hard chest.

"S'okay," she said looking down. "I don't really want to talk about it anymore…tell me something?"

"Like what?" he asked softly.

"Something I don't know about you maybe," she said playing with the two strings that fell from his sweatshirt.

"Okay well…ma dad was in the Military and now he's a teacher. Both of ma parents are actually," Alice lifted her head and placed a kiss on his jaw line, telling him to continue. She needed a distraction.

"I have three brothers. Blake and Brady are seventeen…their twins. Ma other brother Jackson, he's ten. They all play football…it's _the_ sport in Texas. I played too…safety," he said playfully kissing his bicep that wasn't around Alice's shoulders making her laugh.

"Do you miss them?" Alice asked. She saw the way his eyes would sadden when he talked about his brothers.

"Yeah, Jackson and I are really close; he's kind of like ma mini me. I miss ma mom's cooking too...soul food doesn't even cover it, she could whip that Paula Dean woman's butt," he said chuckling.

"And your dad?" she asked curiously.

"He's a good man…bought me ma first football," he said with a laugh, looking back on the memory. "I look up to him a lot, the way he settled down with ma mom when they got married. If he stayed with the Military, we would have been moving around constantly."

"He sounds great," she said smiling.

The lava started rumbling again when he cupped her cheek, smoothing out her pre-mature stress lines.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah…we'll work it out. I'm fine," she said trying to convince him and herself at the same time.

"Good, I hate seeing ya sad," he said kissing the top of Alice's button nose, making her giggle.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go get something,'" Alice yelped in surprise when he picked her up effortlessly and placed her back on the coach so he could get up.

When he ran back into the room, he was hiding something behind his back nervously.

"I don't know about here, but um ma dad taught me to do this with a bracelet, but I don't have one now. So…" he said nervously. She could always tell when he was nervous because he started talking as fast as Eminem.

"Darlin' be ma girlfriend?" he asked sliding his sliver Rolex around her small wrist.

It had a wide band that fell almost comically around her tiny wrist. The circular face plate was a midnight blue.

It made Alice think of his eyes, his sapphire eyes that could look deep into your soul. She would never take it off. Smiling as she fiddling with the clasp, noticing that it would become a habit, she played around with him a little bit.

"Well," she said dragging it out and smiling up at him. "You played football, and see I usually date lacrosse players but-."

He cut her off pressing his lips to hers. The lava spread like wildfire when he almost hungrily threw his hand into her black hair. It was stronger than his normal kisses, not that she minded.

* * *

Edward had to get back, so reluctantly Bella walked back to her apartment feeling tired. This Jacob situation was taking a lot out of her. She needed to make up with Alice as much as she needed an espresso and a fluffy pillow.

As peace treaty she picked up two coffees from Starbucks on her way home, hoping she would be at home. Alice was always a sucker for double cream.

When she rounded the corner of the hallway to her door, she almost choked on the hot drink.

Sitting in front of her door, knees bent, and hands on his head was Jacob in all of his six foot eight glory.

Rage exploded inside of Bella. Why was he here? He had absolutely no right! She was so angry; her hands were shaking, making the hot liquid swish around in the styrofoam cup. She wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming out of her ears like a cartoon character.

Taking a settling breath, Bella fished around in her bag for her key and walked forward.

"What are you doing here?" she spat when he got up off the ground.

"You didn't call me," he said. What was it her duty to call him or something?

"So? I said I was done. Get out of my hallway Jacob," she said keeping her voice steady.

"Are you sure that's what you want? We were great together Bells," he said staring at her.

"We never _were._ I've moved on, and he promised he would never do what you did to me. I suggest you move on too," she said impatiently. What didn't he get? Was his head that dense?

"Fine, I just thought that - okay I'm sorry," he said hanging his head. "Have a nice life Bella," he said as he turned and headed back for the elevator.

Breathing out a huge gust of air she didn't know she was holding, Bella felt free. She was officially free from the cast that was Jacob.

"I'm so proud of you B," a quiet voice said from behind her. Alice.

"You heard the entire thing huh," she said turning around. It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Peace?" Bella said offering the coffee.

When Bella got a nod and a smile from her best friend she knew their fight was over. It was more comforting than a deep shiatsu massage.

* * *

I just want to take this minute to say...GO PITTSBURGH!!! The pens are up in the series and I'm doing cartwheels right now if you couldn't tell!!!!!!

Also, the season finale of Gossip Girl is either this Monday or next, just a heads up.

As always thank you for reading

xoxo

Lex

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11 – Wanted

_And its hard to breathe, and every other time is just a memory, cus I only wanna be wanted by you – Jessie James_

* * *

"Thanks so much for doing this Rose," Carson squealed excitedly as she walked down the street with Rosalie…well it was almost like skipping with all the energy that girl had.

Rosalie agreed to take the teenager shopping to find the best dress in the city for her winter formal.

"Of course," Rosalie said as she tugged open the glass door of Barneys. She loved shopping, especially for other people.

When the ladies walked through the double doors, Carson's eyes instantly wondered over to the new line of Alice + Olivia clutches.

NO! Bad! Distraction!

"Carson, common," Rosalie said practically dragging her up the stairs. "Emmett will kill me if I keep you out too late on a school night. We have so much shopping to do….distractions are bad with a capital B."

"Pul-ease! He would so nawt kill you," she said disagreeing. When they got to the formal women's section Rosalie thought she heard Carson mumble under her breath "He's in love with you…"

What ifs ran through her head faster than middle age moms with coupons during Black Friday.

Shaking the thought from her already stuffed brain, Rosalie scanned over the racks of designer clothes.

"Looking for me Rosie," said a very high voice from behind the girls. Turning quickly on her rounded nude pumps, Rosalie came face to face with her favorite Hermes scarf wearing assistant. "Oh honey Dior was made for you!"

"Thanks Riche," she said smiling as she ran her moisturized hand over the burgundy rap dress that was underneath her dark tan peacoat.

"Riche this is the beautiful young lady I was telling you about," Rosalie said gesturing to her left where Carson stood.

"Carson, I'd like to introduce you to one of the best personal shoppers in the city…Riche Warner."

Carson was smiling politely and was about to put her hand out for him to shake when he leaned in to give her a quick double kiss.

"Oh I'm going to find you a dress so gorgeous that boy will not know what hit him. You are going to look smokin'" he said as jumped in between the girls and put his elbows out so they could all link arms.

"Not too smoking Riche, she's got an older brother," Rosalie said with a giggle as they strutted down the hallway.

"Wait he didn't take my sizes," Carson said, her waxed brow scrunched in confusion as Riche disappeared into the various collections.

"Oh he knows just by glancing at you…that's why he's the best," Rosalie said smiling. "He'll be back with a rack full of chooses for you in less than five minutes."

"You know, this was something my mom and I always talked about…my winter formal," the little girl said looking up a Rosalie after a period of silence.

Looking up with those ice blue eyes…Emmett's eyes.

Gosh she missed him more than her BCBG espadrilles that were stashed away in the 'Summer Only' box. Jeez what was it one day since she had seen him?

But you know what was really sad? Like more sad than Lindsay Lohan thinking she had a modeling career. Well it was that on her quarterly self review sheet, she had actually written…drum roll please…Rosalie McCarthy.

"I'm sorry Carson," Rosalie said softly. Her heart went out to the little girl; Rosalie would never be able to handle loosing her mother.

"It's okay," she said, her eyes filling with sorrow. "It was hard but – but I had Emmett so…"

"…Hey tell me about this lucky x 10 guy," she said quickly trying to distract her. She couldn't stand Carson being sad, that was just something that was not going to happen.

"_Ehmygosh _Rose he's so hawt," she squealed bouncing on her Lauren Moffatt kitten heels as they walked across the light colored carpet into the posh cream colored dressing rooms.

Mission accomplished.

"His name is Anthony Moretii. He has this wavy dark brown hair and these hazel eyes that are like a mix of green and brown. His parents are from Italy so he has that dark olively complexion. He plays lacrosse on the varsity team…and the varsity team is really good, like really. And he doesn't do drugs like all the other lacrosse players; he thinks that stuff is stupid. Oh and he's in my grade, so Emmett won't freak out. And you know what he told me yesterday? He said that he thought I was really pretty! Can you believe that?! And he carried my pre-cal book for me the other day…"

"Oh and you know how I do ballet? Well he came to my recital and told me that I was really good. And my best friend Jordan, her boyfriend Gabe is best friends with Anthony, see they both play on the team together and after one of the games, you know in the locker room…well she said, that he said, that one of the juniors said he thought I was hot or something and that Anthony got really mad at him,"

"Do you think he likes me or I'm I being as dumb as Vanessa on Gossip Girl? Oh Rose you have to tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Okay first sit down or you'll break a heel," she said pushing the bouncing girl down on the long chocolate brown rectangular ottoman.

"Second, how many cups of coffee did you drink before you came here? And third, you could never be dumber than V. Of course he likes you! Why would he ask you to the formal if he didn't?"

"Yeah but I just – ughhh are guys always this confusing?" she said dramatically throwing her head back.

"Yes…always," Rosalie said thinking about her intensely increasing feelings for Emmett.

Thankfully before Carson could ask any questions Riche ran into the dressing room with a long metal rack filled with various colors and lengths.

"Okay little C, I'm going to call you little C okay?" not waiting for a conformation, Riche continued, "So Rosie here told me your favorite color was purple, and I know you aaaa-dore Mr. Posen's work, so I pulled some of that as well..."

After numerous dress changes, the three were mentally spent. The dresses had to pass about half a dozen requirements…

1) has to be a 10 in Carson's eyes

2) has to have blue in it (Anthony was wearing a light blue tie)

3) can't have obnoxious Cruella De Vil – esk spots anywhere

4) can't have tulle

5) can't go above a certain point on her leg (Headmaster Carlton's requirement, nawt Carson's)

6) has to pass the older brother length test

"Wait Little C," Riche said throwing his arms out like he was trying to stop a car and then running out the room yelling over his shoulder. "How could I forget…I have the most perfect Elle Moss!"

Riche was correct, no surprise there.

The dress was strapless and hugged Carson's double zero sized body...

no tulle √

The topaz colored dress accentuated her piercing eyes while small amounts of cream lace weaved through the bodice...

blue / no spots √

The hem tapered in just above her knees, pencil skirt – like...

headmaster / brother length √

Barneys would not sell the dress to anyone else that attended Dalton Prep and she found a pair of four inch strapy silver Blanics that matched perfectly...

needless to say - 10 √√√

* * *

Thanksgiving Day: a harvest festival, a time to give thanks, a time to express gratitude.

Rosalie had not been raised spoiled, none of the girls had. They understood how well off their families were, but never took advantage of the wealth that was attached to the name.

Of course they had all been debutants at their catilions. Their ancestors came over on the Mayflower. They had family property in the Hamptons, in Europe. Their families members attended the prepatory schools which lead to the Ivies; Columbia, Cornell, Dartmouth, Yale, Harverd, Princton, Brown, Penn.

They had their favorite designers. Their Chanel, D&G, Dior, Fendi…

During this holiday especially Rosalie always gave her thanks. Not just for her education, or for a closet anyone would kill for.

As much as she adored the material things, there were more important things to be thankful for, at least for this year there was.

Like the fabulous Whitney Port once said, _"Clothes are just clothes, shoes just shoes."_

So instead, Rosalie prayed for her family, for her success and for a special little girl and her older brother.

* * *

Nine to five…yeah right. Try five thirty to seven.

You ask why Rosalie would submit herself to such harsh work hours.

Well she had two meetings and three reports due…gotta love Fridays right?

After slipping on her black Burberry knee length pea coat, Rosalie hung her bowler bag in the creveas of her elbow and stepped out of her building.

While trying to pick up her exhausted black rounded five inch Mui Mui pumped feet, Rosalie braced herself for the almost snow and hailed a taxi down.

Her black LBD tights protected her legs from the oncoming blizzard that was suppose to hit the city in the next two days. The streets were already starting to get icy.

As she leaned down to settle into the taxi, she felt a small vibration from her IPhone.

_Cars is freaking out. I need you_

_Please, please come_

_-Emmett _

Not thinking twice, Rosalie called out the intersection of the McCarthy penthouse and held onto her seatbelt for dear life as the cab zoomed through the slippery streets.

After pounding on the front door, Rosalie tightened the ultra thin black leather belt that synched in her gray long-sleeved turtleneck Dior sweater dress and waited already knowing what to expect.

It was the night of Carson's formal and no mater how much you tried to prevent and plan…something always went wrong.

"Thank you _**kiss**_ so _**kiss**_ much," Emmett said in between kisses as he opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked after gaining back her balance from Emmett's touch.

"I don't know…I think its about her hair or something," he said as she flung her coat and purse on the couch and followed Emmett up the stairs (unintentionally getting a very good view of a certain backside part of him.)

"Oh crap…okay I'm going to need a wet washcloth, a bottle of water and a cereal bar or something m'kay?" she said remembering her mom's old teachings.

"What?" Emmett said stopping in his tracks on the stairs and turning to laugh at her. His annoyingly cute dimples that were even more pronounced when he smiled made Rosalie's heart speed. He was just so cute…in a hot way.

"She is going to have mascara running down her cheeks because she will be crying. She won't have that much water in her system and I'm 100% sure she hasn't been able to get anything down her stomach all day because of nerves. Listen to me now, or get out of the way so I can be superwoman!" she yelled stomping her heel and putting her hands on her hips. Rosalie got a little crabby when she was sleep deprived.

"You know you're really hot when you get angry," he said leaning down to her level on the stair to wrap his arm around her waist.

Rosalie started to forget why she was there when he started kissing the pulse point on her neck right where the soft fabric ended, probably leaving a mark.

_Oh focus Rose!_

"Do you want me to save that day or not?" she asked rhetorically when she finally got enough strength to pull away from him.

"Cars why are you freaking," Rosalie asked as she opened the bedroom door.

"_Ehmygosh_ Rose! What kind of stinking hair dresser goes into labor the night of her most expensive client's winter formal?! I – I don't know what to do with my stupid hair and – and Anthony is going to be here in an hour!" she wailed. As Rosalie suspected, Carson was still in her C&C silk purple robe with mascara boogies falling from her eyes.

"Hello? I'm here to save the day aren't I?"

True to her word, Rosalie artfully weaved three Lauren Conrad styled braids into Carson's sleek side pony. The curled ends of the pony gave her an edge of sophistication while her wavy overgrown side bangs said _"I'm fifteen and look hotter than Miley and Selena combined."_

* * *

"Em, just be nice okay," Rosalie said rubbing her hand up Emmett's his arm trying to south him. Carson was putting on her final touches and her date was suppose to pick her up in five minutes.

Rosalie still couldn't believe their father wasn't even home. Of course Emmett would have been there regardless, but scarring the crap out of their only daughter's first date was just something fathers were supposed to do.

Despite creating one of the most successful law firms in the city, Rosalie's father had always managed to make it to her birthday parties, to help her with her government projects. If Rosalie ever came face to face with Mr. McCarthy she would have to have some words with him.

"Try not to make the kid pee his pants. Carson really likes him," she pointed out as he knotted his hands on her lower back, pulling her so close she could feel his breath on her face. Resting her head on her on his chest, she felt her Clinique covered eyelids droop slightly, almost closing.

"I'm sorry you had to come straight from work, I just really needed your help baby," he mumbled kissing her lavender scented hair that was pulled back into a high pony.

"Don't be so-rry," she said letting out a yawn. "I'm superwoman remem-ber?"

The two heard the doorbell ring as he let out a slight chuckle from her statement.

"I'm here…_Ohmygosh_ Rose, Em rate me fast," Carson said running down the stairs.

"Ten duh," Rosalie said smiling. She had a natural healthy beauty thing going. As apart of her _'final touches,'_she had another coat of mascara to her long lashes and a slight dusting of bronzer to the apples of her cheeks.

"Cars, you look really pretty," Emmett said smiling at his one and only sister.

"Wait…What the heck are you doing down here Carson?" Rosalie asked. "You don't want him to think you're waiting for him. Here go back up stairs with me m'kay?"

"Oh right, I forgot. My B Rose," she said running back up the stairs. Before turning to follow Carson, Rosalie shot a warning glance towards Emmett.

"Do you think he's being nice?" Carson asked after thirty seconds of pacing in her bedroom and twirling her small diamond Tiffany & Co. chandelier drop earrings nervously.

"I'll just go down and call for you in a second," Rosalie said getting off from her white Ralph at Home desk chair.

"Fine but pul-ease hurry. I don't think my stomach can take much more waiting," she pleaded.

Laughing at Carson's lack of patients, Rosalie walked down the stairs to see Emmett sitting across from a younger guy on their couch. Emmett had a smile on his face, so he probably wasn't scaring the kid that much.

They must have heard the clacking of her heels on the hardwood stairs because both of them turned to look in her direction.

"Hey, I'm Rose," she said when he reached them. Carson really had described him to a T. Rosalie automatically like him because he didn't do that weird twitch thing guys did to get their hair out of their eyes.

"Anthony, nice to meet you. Carson told me about you," he said standing up and smiling politely. He was about half a head shorter than Emmett. Rosalie didn't miss how his eyes drifted off to the stairs when he said her name. Ahh…he had a little crush.

"You too. I think Carson's ready hold on a sec," she said smiling and walking back to the bottom of the stair case. "Cars you ready?"

"Yeah…coming," she said skipping down the stairs.

Rosalie walked back to Emmett so they could have their little hello moment when she saw Anthony walk over to her.

Turning her head, Rosalie saw him tell her something and seconds later her cheeks blushed a bright pink.

"Where going to go okay Em," Carson said as she slid her arms into her Black Charlotte Ronson knee length trench.

"Okay, have fun guys," he said as they walked out the door. "Oh and Moretii, remember what I tol-."

"Buy Emmett, buy Rose," Carson said quickly cutting her brother off and closing the front door.

"So…what were you two talking about?" Rosalie asked curiously as he led them to the couch.

After flicking on the TV, they sat down so that she was resting on his shoulder with her heals on the leather and his on their mahogany coffee table.

"Reasonable stuff," he said shortly picking up one of his law textbooks.

"Like…" she said playing with his hand that rested at his knee.

"Like his GPA, where he wants to go to college, how long he's liked Carson, how many goals he scores a game and I told him that if he ever hurts her I know people, who know people…see reasonable," he said smiling down at her.

"Hey, how did your presentations go?" he asked changing the subject. It made her smile that he remembered…he was perfect.

"Oh good, the CEO's like our work so…" she said closing her eyes as she heard her stomach rumble from hunger. She hadn't realized she was that hungry.

"I'm gona go down to Chang's and get us some food. My dad doesn't keep the fridge that well stocked," he said placing his book down and sliding out from under Rosalie.

"It's okay, you don't have to. The roads are slippery anyway," she said as he slipped a small pillow under her head.

"Pssh, there fine. I'll just walk. Be back in twenty babe."

The last thing she felt were his lips kissing her softly before she fell into a comforting sleep.

The ring of their house phone woke Rosalie up. Extending her arms and opening her eyes slightly, she tried to feel around for him but all she got was an empty couch.

The penthouse was dark except for the light eluminating from the TV and kitchen. He wasn't there. Where was he?

Looking at the clock she noticed she had been asleep for about thirty minutes.

Maybe there was just a long wait in the take-out line. Yeah, that was it.

"McCarthy residence," Rosalie said into the phone as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hello this is Julie Thompson from Mount Sinai Hospital. We have an Emmett McCarthy in the Emergency Unit…"

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT!!!** I didn't kill Emmett, I promise.

The season finale of Gossip Girl is this week. Anyone else upset that Blair and Nate broke up???

As always thank you for reading

xoxo

Lex

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Chapter 12 – Skyway Avenue

_Blinded by the light, hold you through forever, never let you go – We The Kings_

* * *

"What do you mean you can't tell me anything?" Rosalie hissed to the thirty-something nurse. Her pale orange scrubs clashed with her red fire engine hair and light skin. She was trying so hard not to jump across the cheap white Formica counter top and strangle the woman.

"Miss, I can only give that information out to immediate family members," she said trying to reason with a very annoyed Rosalie.

She wasn't about to call Carson in order to get information. She didn't have any desire to ruin the teenager's formal. _Pul-ease! _That was more obscene than Kate Gosselin thinking people actually envied her multicolored backwards woman mullet.

"Listen Vicky," Rosalie said glancing at the nurse's name tag. "I've been up since four, all I've eaten has been a bag of pretzels from a vending machine and I am so nawt in the mood. You know the Hale - Braxton Law firm? Yeah well my father owns it and I can get him to sue you…so you better tell me what happened to my boyfriend now!"

She was pretty sure her father wouldn't be able to do anything, but she needed a good bluff and the nurse with Lindsay Lohan serca 2004 colored hair didn't seamed to notice.

"Oh – Okay, um lets see…" she responded, her voice shaking slightly as she flipped through a plastic clip board next to an old HP desktop computer.

"Okay…McCarthy, Emmett. Pedestrians say they saw him waiting on the sidewalk for the light to change…a taxi hit a patch of ice and swerved. Onlookers called an ambulance…his right tibia and fibula broke on impact as well as two ribs on his left side and minor cuts on his face from the broken glass…"

As much as Rosalie needed to hear the extent of his injuries…she couldn't will herself to listen. It was too much, to know that he was hurt, that he had been in pain.

It made it hard to breathe, like Muhammad Ali had punched her repeatedly while he was still in his prime.

Griping the counter for stability, Rosalie tried to keep her body from rolling into the fetal position. "C – Can I see him," she said speaking above a whisper.

"Well Doctor Cullen put him under a medical induced coma once he got out of the ambulance, so he's not awake now and the nurses will be prepping him for surgery in five minutes…but I guess you could still see him. Room 304C. It's down that hallway, forth door on the right," she said motioning down the hallway.

After mustering some form of a thank you, Rosalie walked as fast as her wobbly legs could take her.

The small white room was separated by a single thin blue cloth that hung from the ceiling. There were two chairs next to the wall and a hanging TV that looked like it was from the seventies next to the bed.

But the thing that drew her attention the most was the man on the hospital bed with an IV sticking out of his elbow.

The nurses must have changed him because he was wearing a light cream colored hospital gown.

His right leg was bent so awkwardly under the thin sheets it made Rosalie's breath hitch.

When she saw the slanted gash above his left eyebrow she felt like her empty stomach was about to hurl…it was so close to his eye.

"I'm so sorry Em," Rosalie whispered even though she knew he couldn't hear, as she placed kisses along the side of his face that wasn't damaged. Rosalie realized she was crying when she saw the wet moisture fall on his bruised face.

"Please help him Lord. He's strong, but he, he's in pain. Pl – please don't make him hurt now," she prayed as she whipped her cheeks with the sleeve of her coat, not worrying if her tears ruined the sateen.

Rosalie pushed his curls back and tried to get a hold of her breathing when she heard the people file through the room.

"Excuse me Miss," the younger looking nurse with pale blue scrubs said. "We have to prep him for surgery now."

Nodding her head, Rosalie kissed his still lips and cheek once more before turning towards the door.

"Don't you worry honey," the older nurse with dark gray hair said patting Rosalie's forearm. "He'll be just fine."

* * *

After calling Bella and Alice for supplies, Rosalie went to one of the hospital bathrooms. Not even a sale at Intermix could make her leave right now.

Rosalie settled into one of the wooden chairs in the waiting room on the floor Emmett would return.

"Rose!" a frantic voice called from the hallway.

"Carson what the heck are you don't here, you're suppose to be at the dance?" Rose asked confused as she took in a worried looking Carson and her date.

"I – I got a call from one of the nurses. She told me what happened and everything, where is he?"

"He's in surgery now, the doctor told me it was going to be about three hours give or take," Rosalie said calmly. "Cars, they said the medication will keep him asleep until morning. Why don't you just go home, and you can come back tomorrow."

"Okay but what about you? Do you need anything?" she asked already sold on sleeping in her own bed rather than a hospital chair.

"No I'm fine; I've got reinforcements coming in. Anthony would you mind riding back with her?" she said to the fifteen year old. She did not want Carson walking back to her apartment alone at eleven on a Friday night.

"Yeah, 'course," he answered nodding his head.

"Text me when you get back to your house," Rosalie said as she hugged Carson goodbye. "Don't worry, Em's strong."

Rosalie wasn't really sure if she was trying to convince Carson more or herself. The reasonable part of her brain knew that he would be fine, but her stomach and heart couldn't stop flipping.

Her relationship with Emmett was so much different than her previous relationships.

Her feelings ran deeper; she depended on him in a way that was so different. He cared about her in a way that was strange. The fact that when she talked, he would listen made Rosalie smile. He wasn't focused on her Blake Lively-esk hair or her Cameron Diaz length legs.

Despite not being accustomed to feelings as strong as these, Rosalie wasn't afraid. Instead of running, she basked in them. She wasn't positive, but her brain automatically went to thoughts of love. Did she love him?

"Rose," a voice called, breaking Rosalie out of her thoughts.

"Hey girls," she said pulling herself up again from the chair to hug her best friends.

"I'm so sorry about everything Rose, but we came with supplies," Bella said trying to be supportive as she held up one of her larger totes.

"We brought your sweats and UGGs," Alice said sifting through the bag. "We also grabbed your laptop in case you had work or something, and the Bible of course," she said playfully holding up a copy of French Vogue.

"We brought some food too since hospital food stinks," Bella said offering Rosalie the bag they had packed.

After Alice and Bella left, Rosalie changed into her olive Juicy sweat suit, replaced her killer heals with her chestnut UGGs, and threw her hair in a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Even after two hours and eating something, she still had that sick worry feeling in her stomach. The laptop and pictures of European fashion were okay distractions, but her mind still wondered.

"Miss Hale," Doctor Cullen said making Rosalie jump in surprise. "Emmett made it through surgery very well. The brakes in his leg were actually smaller than we thought. He won't be awake for about four hours, but you are free to see him if you wish."

"Um yes, thank you," Rosalie said quickly giving the blond haired doctor a polite smile as she grabbed her bags from the floor and followed him to Em's private room.

The nurses had placed him in a small single room since he had to say overnight.

After make sure that Emmett was visibly comfortable, Rosalie plopped down in a chair, tucked her legs underneath her and closed her eyes letting the trickling of his IV soothe her to sleep.

* * *

The light coming out of the side window from the fifth story hospital room woke Rosalie up.

"Why are you all the way over there baby," Emmett mumbled, his voice groggy from heavy pain relievers and his eyelids closing.

"_Ehmygosh_ Em," Rosalie sputtered out when her eyes had finally adjusted to the light. She flew out of the wooden contraption of a chair so fast that she almost fell over as she ran to the side of the hospital bed.

Afraid she would hurt him in some way, Rosalie settled for placing kisses on his mated down hair and next to the white bandage above his eye.

"Are you okay? Of course you're not 'okay,' what am I thinking? Do your ribs hurt? Your leg? Doctor Cullen said you hit your head too. Does your head hurt? Because I can get a nurse or -"

"Hey, hey I'm fine. It's okay," he mumbled whipping the tears Rosalie didn't know were falling off her cheekbones. "I'm invincible remember?"

"Maybe you should go back to sleep. I think the Tylenol with Codeine is going to your head," she said giggling.

"Only if you stay with me," he whispered. She could tell he was fighting to keep his eyes open…he was so tired.

"You have two broken ribs. How am I going to do that?"

"Not on this side," he said as he pat the left side of the bed.

With a huff and a slight smile, Rosalie rounded the bed and crawled in carefully as to not hit his side.

"I like you here," he mumbled draping his arm over her shoulders to pull her closer as his eyes closed. "G'night Rose…love you."

Yep, definitely the Codeine.

* * *

"Tada," Rosalie yelled throwing out her arms to gesture to the room with a bright smile as Emmett hobbled through the doorway of his bedroom on his crutches.

Emmett had been released Sunday morning as long as he promised to keep weight off his leg.

Rosalie had to work on Monday, so she wanted to make sure he would be okay for the day. She had spent the last hour organizing/cleaning his room so that every guy magazine from Sports Illustrated to The Economist were placed on the desk to the right of his bed. Rosalie piled two of his text books and the case briefs her dad had assigned him on the desk. She also put out two water bottles, his medication and different foods the doctor advised on the wooden nightstand.

While she cleaned, the feelings that she felt were still running through her, growing stronger if that was possible. It was love, and she wanted to tell him. She had gotten very close, but then Carson came over to see how her big brother was feeling and Rosalie lost her nerve.

"You didn't have to do all this Rose, but thanks," he said bending down to kiss her softly.

"The Nets are on at eight, right?" Rosalie said glancing at his alarm clock as she carefully stuffed two pillows underneath his right leg when he got on the bed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked astonished.

"Pul-ease! Don't act so surprised," she said laughing as she slipped off her gray Tory Burch flats. "My dad used to take me to games sometimes when he had free time, I used to play against my cousins at our beach house every summer, and Hoosiers is one of my favorite movies of all time," she said flicking on the plasma screen to ESPN.

_"Coach you only have four players...My team's on the court ref!"_ Emmett and Rosalie said, laughing as they recited the famous line from the late eightys basketball movie.

"Oh and what about..._'Okay, here's what were gona do. Were gonna run the picket fence,"_ Rosalie grumbled, trying to imitate Dennis Hopper as she snuggled to his chest.

"Ah darn ribs," Emmett said wincing as he tried not to laugh. "It hurts to laugh."

"Em I need to tell you something," she said propping herself up on her elbows so she could look into his eyes.

After taking a deep yoga styled breath, Rosalie said, "So I've been thinking about this a lot actually...see I was going to tell you before but then Carson was here so..."

Losing her strength, Rosalie dropped her gaze to her hands.

"I - see what I'm trying to tell you is um..."

Rosalie looked at him as he placed his rough hand at the base of her chin, craning her neck upwards. "Rosalie Lilian Hale, I love you too."

"You, oh. Because I do too. Love you I mean - I love y-,"

Disregarding the sharp pain in his leg, Emmett leaned up to press his lips to hers, their tongues meeting excitedly.

* * *

Sooo??? How was it? Do you guys like me again? Remember I promised I wouldn't kill Emmett. How cute is he, really?

Don't worry and don't think I forgot about Bella and Alice because I didn't...pinky swear!!!

For everyone who speaks Polish, Buffy415 is officially translating 'The City,' for the twilight fan-fiction sight in Poland. Heck yes, I thought it was awesome too. If your interested keep your eyes open!

Everyone saw the New Moon poster right? Personally I think there is a little too much Edward, I mean he's only in 25% of the book! But hey, still love him!

As always thank you for reading

xoxo

Lex

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Chapter 13 - T Shirt

_Taking them off cause I feel a fool, trying to dress up when I'm missing you – Shontelle Layne _

* * *

"Pick it up ladies," Rosalie yelled to Bella and Alice as she turned around to run backwards so she could see them.

Rosalie woke the girls saying they had been skimping out on their runs…so now they were all at Central Park, on their first lap.

"Roooose it's too early and wa-ay to cold…the sun isn't even u-p-p yet!" Alice yelled back, her voice shivering as she fought with the zipper of her light blue Nike Jacket.

Rosalie was about five feet in front of them and was still running backwards to Alice's dismay. How in the world could that girl have so much energy at five thirty in the morning?

"Pssh, the snow melted yesterday Al. The faster you run, the warmer you'll get. Bikini season is six months away. Move it or loose it!" She said turning back around to run forward.

"We'd rather loose it!" Bella yelled jogging next to Alice, smiling at her running obsessed friend. She could beat Madonna and Fergie in a race any day.

"Oh we can't be too mad at her B," Alice said with an evil smile on her face. "Either A it's her woman time of the month, or B she's not getting any kisses from big Emmy-bear."

"I'll have you know that I'm sleeping over at his house, thank you very much!" Rosalie shouted not bothering to turn around.

"WHAT! Does Papa Hale know about your new sleeping arrangements?!" Alice shouted as they sprinted to Rosalie's side.

"It's only for this week. My man has four broken bones, okay? I'm just helping him and stuff," she said trying to shrug it off like it was no big deal.

"Uh huh. So are you his hot nurse or somethin'?" Alice said laughing and nudging Rosalie playfully.

"_Pul-ease!_ His surgery was only two days ago, so we can't do anything! And where did 'somethin' come from? I think that cowboy is rubbing off on you," she fired back.

"Speaking of your cowboy, isn't he supposed to be leaving tomorrow for the Rag & Bone shows?" Bella asked when she finally mustered enough air to speak. Running and talking at the same time was not something that came naturally to her.

"Yeah, I'm helping him pack tonight," Alice said with a pout. "He'll be in London for a week."

An entire stinkin' week.

* * *

"This! This is what you created!" a very heavily caffeinated Francisco spat.

He had received one bad review on his spring collection. Just one and all hell broke lose. The New York office of Calvin Kline was not a safe place to be right now. Like less safe than than Tori and Candy Spelling in the same household.

"I um – I…" stuttered one of Alice's fellow co-workers.

"Um! That's de best you can say! Well, since Keith seems incapable of putting together a proper layout, you will take over Ali-uce. I will expect half in my mailbox by noon for approval and de final draft in my office by eight tonight."

With a nod of his head, Alice's boss left the meeting room leaving the entire table stunned.

Alice couldn't even blink. An entire layout! Plus the work she already had planned for the day. The man had lost it. He had lost his mind!

"Excuse me," Alice muttered excusing herself from the room. Folder in hand, Alice sprinted on the balls of her black ankle boots up the stairs into the safe confines of her office.

Surprisingly enough Alice was actually able to finish half of the page when eleven o'clock rolled around. If she kept up her current speed, she would still be able to make it to Jasper's tonight.

After sending her document to her boss's e-mail, Alice put her elbows on her desk and ran her hands through her straight shoulder length hair and waited for a response so she could continue.

Absentmindedly fiddling with the large watch that hung from her slender wrist, Alice took a deep breath and let it out Gandhi style.

"Ugh. I love my job, I love my job, I love my job," she whispered trying to convince herself as her light silver covered eyelids drooped closed.

* * *

The fingers on their clock sat there taunting Bella.

Tick..tick...tick...

Edward was coming over at seven since it was his night off and Alice would be at Jasper's.

Refusing to be one of those girls who sits around waiting for her boyfriend, Bella got up and headed for the kitchen to start her famous chocolate lava cakes. They made a deal that Edward would make dinner if she made dessert.

Deciding that she needed a serious energy fix, Bella popped in one of Alice's old Basshunter CDs.

No mater how completely 'last year' the DJ's music was, it always gave her a boost of energy.

Singing to _Angel In The Night_, Bella bobbed her head and swirled her chocolate mixture into her fluffy egg whites.

**You are the light in my dark, y****ou're the beating in my heart...**

**Thank you God for what I've found, I don't know how, I don't know why, But you're my angel in the night**

After finishing her chocolate mixture, Bella turned towards the cabinets to take out the white ramekins.

Bella's heart skipped unhealthily when she spotted her boyfriend leaning against her stainless steel refrigerator, arms crossed and a smile threatening to break out on his face.

"Ahh!" Bella squealed jumping, clenching her heart as if her hand would some how magically lower her heartbeat. "I know I gave you a key, but good lord! Warn a girl!"

"I'm sorry," he said trying to butter her up with her favorite crooked smile.

_Be strong B, don't give in!!!_

"Uh huh, you don't get to lick the spoon now buddy," she said forcefully grabbing the glass cups off the wooden shelf.

Bella tried to stand her ground as she turned around to grease the cups. Her breath hitched when she felt his arms rap around her waist and his head rest at her neck.

"I'm really, really sorry sweetheart," he whispered kissing her jaw line. His touch made her knees wobble, her arms shake.

"Nope, you still don't get any," she sputtered breathlessly. Trying escape his strong hold, Bella turned and wiggled out.

When she turned, her arm hit the rubber spatula and the chocolate contents on the spoon splat all over her face and Stella McCartney crew neck sweater.

Oh this was so not cool, so not. He would pay.

"Edward flippin' Masen, this is cashmere!" she screamed stretching out her now dalmatian like spotted, once cream colored sweater. "You better think of a way to clean this Mister!"

Bella felt the sink against her back as she backed away from his sly grin.

"Oh, I have a way..." he said smiling crookedly, placing both of his hands against the counter top so that she was stuck, and lowering his face to her neck.

Bella lost it when she felt him licking off the chocolate from her Chanel No. 5 scented neck.

Chocolate was officially her new favorite dessert.

* * *

After slipping in the spare key Jasper had given her (yes the key was a VERY big deal...bigger than Chace Crawford playing the main role in Footlose), she set down her tote and flipped her BCBG black fitted blazer on his couch.

"Hey Jazz?" she called into the empty apartment. Alice was able to finish the mega amounts of work and still stop by.

The lights were on, but where the heck was he.

"Jazz?" she called again, tapping on his bedroom door.

"Ya used your key," he said after opening the door and looking at Alice. The smile on Jasper's face was so big, it looked like his face would crack in half.

"Uh yeah?" Alice said confused. Isn't that the reason he had given it to her?

"An you're wearin' ma watch."

Jasper caught Alice off guard when he leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss was more excited, more spontaneous...not that Alice minded one bit.

The only hard part, well not really hard, just annoying, was that her neck always got really stiff. He was so tall.

"You know the one problem when we kiss?" she asked breathlessly teasing him while she played with the color of his navy Lacoste polo.

"What's the problem?" he asked trying to sound mad. She could see it in his eyes that he wasn't upset.

"Well, it's just that you are soooo tall," she answered shaking her head.

"This better darlin'" he said wrapping his arms around her light pink chiffon covered waist. He held her up so that her heels dangled about two feet above the air, and their heads were leveled.

"Much better," she said smiling. She was finally tall enough to thread her fingers through those blond locks.

* * *

"Blue or black," Jasper asked holding out two Burberry dress shirts.

After their nice little greeting, Jasper decided he had to start packing. Reluctantly, Alice situated herself on top of his bed, sitting crosslegged next to his suitcase and helped him sift through his closet.

"Blue, it brings out your eyes," she answered confidently. Those gorgous x 10 saphire eyes.

"What about jackets?" he asked disappearing in his closet again.

"Well England is really cold now...what about your black leather jacket and then another for dressy dinners. They will probably have after parties."

About ten seconds later it dawned on Alice. A whole week without him...

They had fallen into a routine. Lunch together, texting during the day. He would always call at eight, if they didn't meet up for the night.

Would he even have cell phone reception across the ocean?!

"Alice?" Jasper asked standing in front of her, snapping her back into reality.

"Oh sorry...what?" she said shaking her head.

"I was just askin' ya somethin'... hey what's the matter?" he said seeing the tears that were threatining to spill over her cheakbones.

"Oh nothing, I was just...just, I really going to miss you that's all," she said quietly looking down at her/his watch.

"I'm gonna miss ya too darlin'. I'll call every day," he promised kissing Alice's temple, soothing her.

* * *

Every single day felt like ten.

Alice was going through a major case of Whitlock Withdraw. It is a pretty serious illness. The symptoms include: lip biting, teeth grinding, daydreaming, nail biting, cutical scratching, sleep deprivation and intense longing in the heart area.

Alice relapsed into the disgusting nail biting problem she had managed to quit at the age of ten. Her once finely cleaned cuticles had even taken a hit. She wasn't even sure if they were still visible under the ripped shreds of skin.

Half way through the week, Alice snuck into Jasper's apartment and stole one of his old football T shirts to wear to bed.

It was more embarrassing than Avril Lavin with pink hair, more than Kanye West advising people on their life choices by "writing" a book, more than AT & T confirming that they helped rig the results of American Idol in Kris Allen's favor.

But she couldn't help it.

It was actually helping her sleep better somewhat...being able to smell him at least.

True to his word, Jasper had called her every day. The first time he called her at three in the morning, forgetting about the time difference. It was really cute.

Even with the girls night and shopping sprees at Barney's with Riche, Alice was still in a slump.

It wasn't like depriving herself of Calvin Kline and French **and** Italian Vogue at the same time. _Pul-ease! _Alice had tried that once during lent. This wasn't even close.

She was falling, falling fast and hard.

* * *

Ohhhh Alice is getting some feelings!!! Oh man there was a lot of lovin' going on in that chapter! Did ya like it?

I have to give credit to _The Devil Wears Prada_, because I stole one of the lines from the movie. Lets play a game...Can you find it??? (Hint - it was in one of Alice's sections)

Sorry for the whole Basshunter moment, but he's awesome x 10 (even if his last album came out in 08!!!)

As always thank you for reading

xoxo

Lex

P.S. I have no idea if that is how Francisco Corta really acts, and I'm in no way trying to make fun of him at all. If I ever meet him I would probably faint from being around so much awesomeness...no joke!

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Chapter 14 - With You

_'Cuz with every kiss and every hug, you make me fall in love, and I know I can be the only one - Chris Brown_

* * *

One hour, one more hour.

Just one episode of _Gossip Girl_, just one episode of _What Not to Wear_, just one single runway show.

Even as Alice told herself this, she still couldn't stop the shaking running through her body. Her brown Tory Burch feet tapped with excitement and her dark wash ultra skinny Calvin covered knees wobbled in anticipation.

Crossing her ankles, Alice leaned up against one of the far walls of the terminal at La Guardia Airport in Queens to rest her head.

How was it possible to be this tired and excited at the same time?

Sleep was minimal even with the help of Jasper's clothing. After a week, the honey-southern smell disappeared leaving Alice with a worthless piece of cotton with the words _Abilene High Varsity Football _in bold across the front_. _

It didn't help that Alice had been throwing herself into work. Yeah, that really didn't help with the whole less sleep thing.

She figured, if she worked harder, longer, she wouldn't be so distracted. It was easier to bury herself in Polaroids of one hundred pound models than addressing her feelings.

It's not that they were bad feelings, per say. They were just confusing, and hard to make sense of.

So she packed them away, just like her Marc Jacobs floral bikinis.

It scared her, to be missing someone so much. To be depended on someone else made her nervous. When she was nervous, her cuticles took a beating…

_Pick_

Alice had never really loved anyone before. Not the boy she shared her first kiss with, not her high school boyfriend / fellow prom royal.

_Pick_

Did she love him? Is that what this discomforting pain had been? Longing?

_Pick_

It had to be. She had never felt it before. It wasn't like when Rosalie or Bella had to leave for work. It was nowhere near when she left her family for college. Sure she missed her mom and her younger brother, but it didn't compare. That was being homesick...this was a longing.

_Pick_

But what would he say? What if he didn't return the same feelings? What would she do then?

* * *

"Are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Bella asked nervously as she followed Edward into the kitchen of his restaurant.

The restaurant was closed for the night, and Edward had forgotten some papers from his office. He was meeting his bank advisers to talk about the possibility of making the restaurant larger because of the increase in diners.

"Bella your joking right?" Edward said raising his eyebrows in a way that said _'are you stupid?'_

"I know _you_ can be here, but is it okay that _I'm_ here," she said exaggeratedly stretching out the _"I'm."_

"Well since I happen to own this establishment, I'd say yes it's okay that my wonderful girlfriend is here," he said kissing her cheek and walking into his small office in the far side of the kitchen, leaving Bella to stare at the cookware.

"Oh, wonderful huh?" she shouted over her shoulder as she examined the intimidating steel and metal.

"Yep," she heard him shout back as she ran her hand down the Viking stove that was attached to the wall. She couldn't imaging cooking on something like it. The Viking brand was like the Versace of cookware

It was so quiet in the kitchen, that Bella jumped when she heard Edward from behind her.

"Do you want to make something with me?"

"_Ehmygosh! _Can I? Please, please, please!" Bella asked jumping on the balls of her flat Isabel Murrant black knee high riding boots.

"Didn't I just say you could?" he asked smiling her favorite crooked smile as he leaned on the opposite counter.

Squealing like a five year old during Christmas, Bella placed quick kisses on Edward's lips and than ran off to wash her hands.

**---**---**---**---

"Remember to tuck your fingers under, hun," Edward said as he turned on the range. Bella decided she wanted to make crepes since it was nine o'clock and therefore too late for a big dinner.

"Edward it's just a pairing knife," Bella said laughing as she continued to cut the strawberries for the filling.

His overprotectiveness was cuter than Selena Gomez and Taylor Lautner's rumored relationship.

"I just don't want you to cut yourself, okay? That knife is really sharp and all," he said trying to defend himself.

"Don't worry yourself. I just finished," she said slidding the last strawberry slice off the wooden cutting board and into a metal mixing bowl. After shaking the fruit with suger, she walked over to were Edward was standing.

"All done Chef," she said placing the bowl on the counter next to him and kissing him on the cheek as he laughed.

"Do you want to flip it?" Edward asked pointing to the small skilet were a thin layer of crepe batter was cooking.

"Yeah, but um, how do I do it?" she asked confused. She didn't really want to get batter all over her crisp light blue fitted Ralph Lauren button down.

"Stand here," he said sliding her in front of the range and moving to stand behind her. "I usually put the rag around the handle so I don't burn myself," he said raping the handle of the pan with the dish towl.

"Tilt and shake the pan away from you like this, so the batter releases from the bottom of the pan," he said putting his hand over hers so that their hands were overlapping.

The way his back was pressed against hers and the way his hand was squeezed around her small hand, made it really hard for Bella to concentrate. She was hearing about half the words that were coming out of Edward's mouth while goosebumps ran up her neck from their closeness.

"Uh - um okay," she stuttered doing as he instructed.

"And then flick your wrist up really fast," he said.

Trying to concentrate more on the 350 degree pan in front of her rather than her hot x 10 boyfriend behind her, Bella flipped the pan with Edward's help and watched as the pancake-like circle flipped in the air, landing on its opposite side.

"Nice! I might have to hire you," Edward said grinning at her and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

* * *

Rubbing her drooping eyes with her hands, Alice checked the airport's techno board for the list of arrivals. When she spotted flight number _205B from London_ and the words J_ust Landed_ next to them, Alice did a mental happy dance since she was too tired to do a real one.

Shrugging on her fitted brown Topshop leather jacket and grabbing her tote from the ground, Alice walked over to where she would be able to meet the man she had been losing sleep over for the past week.

Alice wanted to get closer to the gate, but the security guards stopped her with a stare down.

With a frustrated huff, Alice took a step back and mentally smacked herself for not wearing heels as she stood up on the tips of her toes to search for Jasper.

It helped that Jasper was six foot four, because Alice spotted him easily as he made his way past the guards.

"Jasper!" she shouted a little to loud. But could you blame her? Really?

Squeezing past annoyingly large people with horrible fashion senses, Alice ran over to him.

Alice didn't care if she looked stupid or if old laddies were looking at her like she had lost her mind.

Jumping into his arms, she rapped her legs around his waist as he caught her effortlessly and buried her face in his neck, breathing in the scent she had been missing.

"I missed you," Alice whispered kissing his neck.

"I missed ya too...every single day," he said walking over to the side of the wall and throwing his duffel bag on the ground to get out of the crowd.

As he walked, he never let go of Alice. She didn't want him to either. She was so happy to have his arms around her again, it just felt right. He felt like home.

Alice's mind spun with confusion as they clung to each other. Should she...

a) tell him about her feelings now

b) tell him about her feelings later

d) ask him about the shows and tell him later

c) act cowardly and just say that she missed him over and over again

Alice decided to be brave and bite the bullet.

Slipping down from his waist, she tried to stand up. Confessing her feelings would be easier with a clear head.

She giggled as Jasper tightened his hold around her back, not letting her feet touch the ground.

"Nope, I'm not lettin' go yet," he breathed into her neck, kissing her sweetly. "A week is too long to be away from ya, way too long."

His words made tears prick in her almond shaped eyes. What had she done to get such an aaa-dorably, amazingly sweet boyfriend? His touch calmed the iner nervous reck that was threatening to escape.

Laying her chin on his shoulder so he couldn't see her face, Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jazz, I think I'm in love with you," she whispered.

As Alice held her breath for his response, she felt him tighten his arms around her and let out a small chuckle.

_What? W T Flipin' F!!!_

To say that Alice was caught off gaurd didn't even cover it. Did he think she was joking? Did he think she was a joke?

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked quietly, her voice trembling slightly. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing she had ever said, and he was standing there laughing?

"I'm just laughing...'cause I've been fallin' for you since the day we met darlin.'"

* * *

Ahhhhh!!! MAJOR CHEESE ALERT!!! MAJOR CHEESINESS ABOVE!!! I still thought it was cute x 10. Did you guys?

Sorry about it being shortish, but I didn't want to add in any Rosalie/Emmett since you already had two chapters of them.

Congrats to** EVERYONE** who reviewed! You guys all knew _the_ _Devil Wears Prada_ line. I'm so proud (**fake snifs and crys happily)

The next piece of news is really sad, so is everyone sitting down??? I'll wait...

Okay, the next chapter is going to be the last one since we are getting close to New Years here. I've always planned for the story to end at the end of the year (in the story duh!) It's really sad, but I don't want to continue to stretch out the story. The plot was just supposed to be about the characters finding love and they did. Usually stories that are really happy and cheesy ( i.e. 'The City') start to get really boring after a while and I don't want my story to become boring. More news...

I came up with an idea for a new story with the French Open going on right now. The French Open is tennis...Maria Sharapova...Ringing a bell here??

Please review if you think it's interesting and maybe would like a story about it. I probably won't write for a while. My PC and I need a tiny Fanfiction break, but I won't be able to stay away for ever. That's a pinky swear!

Ready...and...

**Match Point: **Seventeen year old Alice Brandon is a rookie in the world of tennis. The American's main focus and drive is to win a grand slam...Wimbeldon. Will she be able to handle a distraction in the form of nineteen year old, fellow American, double US Open winner and notorious southern ladies man, Jasper Whitlock? All Human Characters.

Sooo??? Please send your thoughts and feedback!

As always thank you for reading

xoxo

Lex

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Chapter 15 – Always Be My Baby

_You'll always be a part of me, I'm part of you indefinitely, boy don't you know you can't escape me, ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby – Mariah Carey_

* * *

"It makes my leg look flippin' ginormas," Emmett sulked, shooting daggers at the bulky black contraption that enclosed his healing leg.

"That's not even a word, crazy," Rosalie giggled as she pushed her black rectangular Prada reading frames higher up on the steep slope of her nose.

Doctor Cullen had taken off Emmett's cast and said he no longer needed the crutches as long as he promised to wear the walking boot. Emmett had been waling about the excess material the entire cab ride.

"Stop whining, at least you don't have to use the crutches anymore," She said only half paying attention. Rosalie had to leave early to take him to the hospital, so now she sat cross-legged on his couch with a laptop full of e-mails that needed addressing in her lap.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said sitting next to her and taking his leg out of the metal cage to gently rest it on top of the wooden table.

When Emmett got into a story about how her dad was letting him assist in a really important case, Rosalie tried to make it look like she was paying attention by nodding her head at the parts that seamed important.

Gosh, why did people find the need to send her so much information?

_Because you're their boss, silly!_

Oh, right.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, babe," he said still keeping his eyes locked on the Laker vs. Magic playoff game.

"You're staying in the city with your family for the holidays, right?" she asked pressing send on what felt like the hundredth message and flexing her fingers just to make sure they were still attached to her the rest of her hand.

"Um, yeah…why?" he asked, taking her hand in his to massage the crapped muscles.

_So sweet…_

"Well, it's kind of a tradition. Bella, Alice and I, we all go down to Times Square during new years," she said watching his reaction carefully.

"Do you wana come? The doctor said you could put more weight on your leg with the brace now, right? It's always really cold, but it's fun too. I don't know who is performing yet, but we always get there really early for a good spot. I think Edward and Jasper are coming too..."

Kissing the top of her hand, he smiled, stopping Rosalie's rambling.

"Sure, it'll be fun."

* * *

"Next on our agenda, I want someone to cover the Dash show tomorrow," Bella's editor announced in his deep demanding_ 'I'm way better than you'_ voice. The middle aged man with the salmon colored sweater had been speaking for over an hour, a long boring hour.

Bella tried not to fidget around in the metal seat as she waited for the mandatory style section meeting to finish.

Edward had given himself a metal health day off. After deciding that they hadn't been spending enough time together, he said that he would be making her dinner around eight-ish.

Quickly so that her boss wouldn't notice, Bella hit the screen of her IPhone under the long oval table to check the time…7:45

_Ugh x 10_

"Last but not least…" her boss said rubbing his bald head. "I got a phone call from Vogue today."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Bella could sense every body in the room freeze.

Jessica had been jotting down notes…her hand froze. Alex had been getting up to grab a bottle of water…he stood immobile.

A call from Vogue meant an interview. And an interview with anyone from the Vogue team was front page of the entire paper worthy. Not just the style section, the entire paper.

Interviews with designers or producers were sliver, they could jump start any career. An interview with head editor Anna Wintour was gold. Those interviews sent a reporter to the top and it took more than five bad articles to damage their record.

Breathing out of her peach gloss covered mouth, Bella crossed her middle and pointer fingers and her nude colored knee high slouch D&G boots under the table for good luck.

"Isabella," her boss said looking up from his folder.

Clearing her throat so talking clearly was actually an option, Bella said, "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to cover the Wintour interview."

"Yes, of course," she said nodding her head and scribbling the information he listed on her brown leather note pad.

She could feel every single stink eye and dirty look burning a whole through her navy Ralph Lauren cardigan from envy, but she cared less than when she heard that Paris Hilton and Doug what's his last name broke up.

* * *

After the cab screeched to a halt, Bella threw a twenty over her shoulder and raced up to her boyfriend's building.

Trying not to completely freak anyone out, Bella speed walked to the elevator.

When the elevator stopped Bella squeezed past an elderly looking couple, bee-lined down the hallway, and ran the door bell quickly.

"I'm so sorry. I know I'm late, and I suck at being a girlfriend, but guess what?" Bella cried as soon as the door was opened.

"How about…Hi amazing boyfriend of mine, I missed you so much," Edward said with his arms crossed.

Bella could tell that he was trying to act angry because she could see the sides of his mouth that were starting to curl up in her favorite smile.

"I'm going to interview Anna Wintour!" Bella squealed as she did her own variation of Alice's happy dance.

"Should I know who that is, or should I just be mad that you haven't kissed me yet," he sulked.

"Oh, my bad," she said smiling as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Go call Rose and Alice, I know you want to," Edward said breaking their kiss and rolling his eyes.

Slipping off her black pea coat, Bella squealed for what felt like the tenth time in a half an hour, and searched through her silver Zac Posen bucket bag for her IPone.

"Hey B," Bella heard Alice's voice say.

"Al, can you get Rose on the phone too?" Bella asked. They always did three way calls, but Alice usually set them up.

"Yep, hold on for me will ya," Alice said. She did notice the slight accent that was rolling off her tongue, but Bella sure had.

"Oh, Rose is right. You are turning into a cowgirl!" Bella said smiling into the phone.

"I am not turning into a cowgirl! See, I can pronounce every single syllable!" Alice screeched into the phone, Bella could hear Jasper's laugh in the background. "Now hold on while I get Rose, or else I'm not helping you."

Rolling her eyes, Bella plopped down on Edward's couch and waited for the call to go through.

"Okay, everyone on?" Alice asked.

"Wait, let me put you guys on speaker first," Rosalie said.

Listening, Bella could hear Emmett say 'you girls better make this quick. I'm missing out on my Rose time…och Rose! Why did you hit me?'

"Okay we're here B. What's up?" Rosalie asked giggling.

"Is everyone sitting down, because you might faint five times after hearing this."

"Hold on." Alice sounded out of breath. "Hold on…hold on…keep holding…aannndd…sitting. Now spill."

"Guess who I'm interviewing?"

"Zac?"

"Nope."

"Issac?"

"No."

"Marc?"

"No."

"Alexander?"

"No."

"Stella?"

"No."

"Kellan Lutz?"

"No! Rose you seriously need to stop your fantasies about him!"

"_Pul-ease! _I do nawt have _fantasies_ about him and it's not my fault he looks exactly like Emmett but with shorter hair!"

"Keep guessing."

"Come awn and tell us already," Alice said.

"Fine I'll tell, ready?"

"Yes!" they both shouted.

"Anna Wintour!" Bella shouted kicking her legs up in the air in excitement.

With in twenty minutes, Bella had explained every detail of the meeting and the girls had calmed down to a reasonable level…sort of. After saying their goodbyes, Bella slipped off her boots and let her socked feet sink into the mesh carpet as she walked into his kitchen.

"I'm all yours now," she said smiling as she rapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into the back of his white long sleeved T.

"Good, I don't like to share," he said turning to kiss the top of her head.

* * *

"What are you thinking about? You got really quite there," Bella said as she played with the thread that was coming loose at the hem of his shirt.

After dinner they migrated to his couch to watch Iron Chef America. Bella's head rested on his chest and his arm draped over her shoulder, holding her close.

No mater how many girls nights she had or Jane Austin books she read with Ralph Lauren at Home blankets around her body, this position would always be her favorite.

She would always take the most comfort wrapped up in his arms...always.

He's touch made her forget about her deadlines on the paper or the next interview she was assigned. It was just easy.

"I'm just thinking about you."

"Oh, good things, right?" she asked hesitantly looking up at him.

"Always good things, sweetheart," he said running his hand through her long locks. "Bella?"

"Umm," she said watching Bobby Flay crack open a coconut with one hand.

"I have to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you're going to react."

_Um okay?_ Bella could feel his heartbeat increase under the thin cotton of his shirt. What was he so nervous about?

"Why don't you just tell me, and then you can see how I'll react," she said turning her head and giving him a cheeky grin and then turning her head back around to play with his shirt again. Maybe if he didn't have to look at her face, he would be more confident.

"Bella, I love you..."

Twisting so fast that she probably strained all the muscles in her neck, Bella studied his face.

There was no trace of humor, only what looked to be love. The expression pored from his jade eyes.

With out giving it a second thought, Bella whispered back, "I love you too."

* * *

"Okay, hand warmers?" Alice shouted from her clip board.

The group had met up at Alice and Bella's apartment since it was the closest to Times Square. Alice was going through the list of necessary items for the bitterly cold, but extremely new years night they were going to endure.

"Check!" Edward shouted holding up the small miniature brown bags.

"Gloves and Coats?"

"Check, Mom!" Emmett shouted from the corner of the room.

"Rose smack him for me."

"With pleasure Al," Rosalie said smiling as she whacked Emmett in the back of the head.

"Ouch! That really hurt! Can you kiss it to make it feel better baby?" Emmett said trying to get Rosalie to kiss his head.

Rolling her eyes and turning away from the couple, Alice slipped on her belted brown colored BCBG Max Azria pea coat.

"Ready?" Alice asked Jasper as he zipped up his black North Face wind breaker.

"Yep," he said as he rapped the soft baby blue scarf around her neck.

It was going to be one heck of a fifteen and bellow degree night!

* * *

"I'm so over it, I've been there and back, changed all me numbers and just in case your wonderin' I got that new I'm a single girl swag, got me with my girls and I'm singin' it!" The girls shouted out, trying to be heard over the thousands of other New Yorkers.

Alice couldn't believe the guys had actually agreed to go see Kristina Debarge, rather than 3OH!3. It had to be that whole 'love' thing.

"All right New York! We've got two minutes until we start the countdown to the new year!" Ryan Seacrest shouted out from his platform above the street.

"Freezin' yet," Jasper asked, his breath visible as he rapped his arms around Alice's small frame.

"Nope," she said leaning into him.

Even though she couldn't feel her fingers or toes, Alice was still having the best new years night.

"Thanks for invitin' me, Alice."

"Thanks for coming and keeping me warm," she said tilting her head up to smile at him.

"Anytime," he said pressing a kiss into her hair.

"And the count down begins! 10...9...8..." Ryan Seacrest shouted into the black microphone.

"Happy New Years Jazz," Alice said turning to rap her arms around his waist.

Alice was vaguely aware of the streamers falling from the tall buildings, the bull horns going off, her fellow New Yorkers pushing their way closer, and the enormous ball covered in lights falling down the latter.

"Happy New Years darlin'," Jasper whispered as he melted into Alice's cold lips.

Life moves pretty fast. Faster than a Calvin Kline fashion show, faster than a Michael Kors board meeting, even faster than it takes an article from the style section of the New York Times to run off the press.

If you don't stop to look around, and smell the New York air once and awhile...you could miss it.

_~The End~_

* * *

There you have it! I ended with my favorite couple. Yes!!! Did you like the story as a whole???

I have to thank my awesome x 10 readers, weather you reviewed or not thanks so much for staying with me.

I got some good responces back for Match Point, so look out for it in a month or two.

As always thanks for reading

xoxo

Lex

P.S. Just so I don't get sued...yes I did end the story with my favorite line from the movie _Faris Bueller's Day Off : )_

* * *


End file.
